Reignited Teenage Romance
by Sophierachel24
Summary: This is my sequel to young love at first sight and explores Carol and David's romance in 1996 with a twist which I wished had happened. It will also explore David and Bianca and show how that helped reunite the teenage romance which would never die. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 –Bianca Reveal

It had been almost a year since David Wicks had returned to Walford and Carol was still coming to terms with being reunited with her teenage lover. Despite having found love with Alan Jackson Carol still couldn't help but feel how she felt when she was 14 every time she encountered David. David was putting pressure on Carol to confess to an oblivious Bianca that he was her real father. Carol had only told Bianca that her real father was someone called Dave who she knew when she was at school. David had become more anxious to tell Bianca the truth particularly since she had begun a relationship with his step brother Ricky.

"Carol!" shouted David as he rushed over from the car lot to speak to her.

"What do you want" responded Carol defensively.

"You know what" Said David in the tone that let Carol know what he meant.

"No David, not now she doesn't deserve this" Carol said as she rushed off to the launderette.

Carol knew she was going to have to tell Bianca the truth about her paternity someday soon but had no idea how she would react which terrified her. On the one hand she hoped that she would understand that she did what was best as David walked out on them both. However she could understand if Bianca got angry because she hadn't told her about David being her father when he first showed up. Carol knew David was charming and would win Bianca's affections and feared it would impact on the strong mother daughter bond she had with Bianca. Carol did not want to share Bianca and especially not with the one person who made her stomach flip and had broken her heart when she was just a teenager.

That night Bianca had got ready to go out with Tiffany to cheer herself up after discovering Ricky's affair with Natalie. Carol was concerned about her state and made sure she told her how much she loved her before she went out. Bianca got plastered and only just managed to make it back to Albert Square but was about to be taken advantage of by some bloke who had dragged her down an alley. Fortuntely David had spotted this and scared the bloke off saving Bianca from a terrible ordeal. David held her in his arms and took her to the car lot to help her; trying to be the doting father.

"I thought you were horrible and hated me" Bianca said to David

"Why" He questioned

"Just the way you always used to look at me like that" said Bianca pulling a moody face

"Either that or I thought you fancied me. Do you fancy me?" asked Bianca flirtatiously

"I've got enough problems without that" Said David

"I keep making such a fool out of myself. I'm embarrassed now" snivelled Bianca in distress

"Don't cry, It's only me I'm not going to say anything" said David sympathetically whilst cuddling her.

"You're a silly little thing ent you. Shall I sing you a lullaby" Asked David trying to be fatherly still holding on to her

"No kiss me" she said and he kissed her on the head affectionately.

"Kiss me properly". Said Bianca confidently trying to kiss David

"Nah that's not a good idea. You'll regret it." Said David

"What's your problem? Why does no one like me? Said Bianca confused and upset

"I do like you, I like you very much" Said David trying to comfort her

"Then why not?" Bianca said still desperately confused.

"We just can't okay we can't" David said struggling to hide the truth.

"You don't know what you're doing or what you want as you've been drinking." Said David trying desperately to hide his reasoning.

"I do I want you and you want me as well don't you?" Said Bianca seductively and throwing herself at David.

"Bianca stop it. STOP IT! Are you trying to drive me insane" David said yelling at her in desperation

"Bianca you can only push a bloke so far. Do you know what I mean?" said David

"Why what have I done? What's your problem?" Said Bianca interrogating an agitated David

"CAUSE I'M YOUR FATHER ALRIGHT!" shouted David unable to hide the truth from a mortified Bianca.

"No you ent. You can't be." Responded a shocked Bianca

"I can be and I am" said David knowing he had really messed up

"I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. You shouldn't have found out like this. Come here." Said David tearfully trying to comfort Bianca.

"Don't touch me just leave me alone." Said Bianca as she rushed out back home

David followed her but thought it best to let her talk to Carol for a few minutes before he banged on the door as he believed Carol would have a better way of explaining to Bianca than he would. Bianca rushed into the living room where Carol and Alan were and shouted angrily

"I know mum. I know that David Wicks is my father" expecting some answers.

"What? Did he tell you?" Said Carol livid at David

"Yes, he had to I tried to kiss him. I can't believe you didn't tell me. I thought we didn't have secrets. He's my dad and you have caused me such humiliation. I hate you for this mum" Said Bianca in total rage

"I'm sorry darling but I thought it was best you didn't know. I was protecting you from his selfish ways just like I did back then" Said Carol trying to justify her actions.

"Did you send him away all those years ago" Said Bianca furiously.

"He walked away from us both and never looked back" Said Carol

"I don't believe you mum. I think you told him to go and stopped me having my dad around" Said Bianca angrily without thinking of what had actually gone on.

"What you think if David Wicks had been around it would've all been different; that we would have had a palace with Butlers and women to take her orders. And it's all my fault because I sent the bloke that got me up the spout packing. Well I think your one selfish stupid little cow. Don't you go on to me about the high and mighty David Wicks your truly wonderful prat of a father; who you think would've stood by you through thick and thin and bought a pony for your birthday. Is that what you think? That's rubbish and you know it. He never cared for you. You were just something that came about after a bit of groping and fumbling down by the canal. It was me that brought you up, me that fed and clothed you, me that went out all the hours to work to make ends meet, me that gave up everything. Don't you see it was David Wicks that messed up and not me" Carol raged back to Bianca feeling totally underappreciated and unloved by her most precious child.

"Yeah cause your so prefect ent you? You never put a foot wrong it's never your fault" Shouted Bianca utterly shocked.

"No that's not true. I messed up once by having you. I should never have bothered and then life would've have been a lot happier for us all" shouted Carol with such anger without thinking of Bianca

Bianca immediately ran out of the house and Carol broke out in hysterical tears knowing that her dishonesty and hurtful words may have destroyed her mother daughter relationship with Bianca. Alan attempted to comfort a distressed Carol

"It's alright Carol , She'll come round. I told you we should have told her the truth before"

"Shut up Alan. You have no idea. She's my daughter not yours" responded Carol defensively

"Fine you know what I've had enough of you Carol, You are aright bitter and twisted old cow sometimes. I'm going out." Shouted Alan as he slammed the door in temper.

Carol began to cry as she felt her life crumbling in front of her and it was all the fault of David Wicks. However she couldn't help but feel thankful to him as he had given her Bianca and she suddenly felt a rush of warmth as memories of herself and David holding Bianca together for the first time rushed to her mind. David was special to Carol and she hugely resented her family who deep down she blamed for David deserting her when she most needed him. Suddenly the doorbell rang to the Jackson house and Carol rushed to open the door desperately hoping it was Bianca only for it to be David.

"GO AWAY" shouted Carol in tears trying to push David away who was not budging.

"I'm sorry Carol. It'll be alright she loves you; you're her mum the only person she could ever rely on." Said David trying to make Carol feel needed.

Carol fell into David's arms crying as he cuddled her and walked her into the house. They sat on the sofa for several minutes whilst Carol calmed down. David kissed her head and whispered in her ear "It's alright shhh. It's alright"

"Why did you have to tell her like that David? I wanted to properly explain to her what happened" Asked Carol who was now in a much calmer state.

"She tried it on with me Carol; I had no choice it was so horrible Carol for both of us. The poor girl must be mortified." Said David.

"She'll never forgive me David" Said Carol beginning to cry.

"What are you talking about Carol of course she will. You've been there for her every day since she was born. You're an amazing mum; she's so special. It's me she won't forgive; she hates me." Said David

"She definitely doesn't hate you David but she can be a right moody madam sometimes" Said Carol with a slight smile

"Just like her mum then" David said smiling at Carol.

"Oi" said Carol hitting David and trying not to laugh.

For a brief moment it just seemed like they were 14 again and in a moment of comfort and love they both kissed passionately and it felt magical. All those feelings came rushing back and Carol just couldn't stop herself and continued their passion and fell onto the sofa. Just as David moved his hand up Carol's thigh she managed to resist and pulled away.

"What are we doing David? This won't solve anything we should be thinking about Bianca. Just forget about this it means nothing. Please go and find Bianca and bring her home we need to talk to her." Said Carol quickly moving away from David

"But Carol" Said David

"But nothing I'm with Alan and that's the end of it David. This is about Bianca" Carol said sternly sending a clear message to David that what had happened was not something to think on.

David left the house and frantically began searching for Bianca to try and explain even though at this point Bianca just needed to get her round the idea that David was her real father. However on his way back to his house Bianca was waiting outside and he invited her in so he could explain. David tried desperately to explain what happened and why he left Carol and Bianca but Bianca remained hostile.

"You're my dad and you just walked out on me. How could you? Said Bianca

David explained that he was scared and had distanced himself from her and Carol but then went on to reveal that unknown to Carol Derek tracked him down and attacked him again forcing him to stay away from Carol and Bianca with death threats

"I was only 15 darling. I was terrified but I never stopped thinking about you. Look darling." Said David showing Bianca an old photo himself Carol and Bianca when she was born.

"I've kept it close forever sweetheart. You're my gorgeous little girl." Said David stroking Bianca's hair and Bianca began to cry; David was finally able to cuddle her and be a dad to her which brought tears to his eyes. He suddenly realised what a mistake he had made and how much he had missed out on in hers and Carol's lives.

"Go back home and talk to your mum sweetheart. It's not her fault all she has done is protect you and be a loving mum. She's special. Your problem is that you are both so similar" Said David with a chuckle making Bianca smile.

"Come with me David" said Bianca

"No darling I don't deserve to be a part of this. You and your mum need to make up but maybe we could get to know each other. I would love to try and make up for all the years I've been a crap father to you" Said David genuinely.

"Yeah okay maybe once I get my head together and put things right with mum" Said Bianca

Bianca rang the doorbell and Carol answered and they immediately fell into an embrace and blubbered on each other. They talked it all through and Carol made Bianca understand that David was to selfish and unreliable and it was a blessing him leaving when she was little. This put doubts in Bianca's mind as to whether David was genuine about being a father to her. However she couldn't help but feel a soft spot for him as he was her real dad and a truly charming man.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Over the next year David and Alan developed a constant dislike to each other as Alan hated how David was trying to buy Bianca's affection with a car and lots of new clothes. He had also taught her to drive which Alan so desperately wanted to do for her. David couldn't help but gloat to Alan that he was Bianca's biological father and therefore she would always love him more. David and Bianca had managed to build a close father daughter relationship which Carol couldn't help but be pleased to see as she wanted what was best for Bianca. Alan's jealousy only united David and Carol further and they became close friends as David bonded with Bianca. He confided in Carol about his affair with Cindy and loved that he could tell her anything as she understood him and knew exactly what he was like. One night whilst trying to help Bianca and stop Ricky from hurting her at some club in Camden Carol and David chased after them together having a real cosy heart to heart about their past and how they knew each other better than anyone.

"Can you really imagine me and you playing happy families with Bianca" Said Carol

"Yeah I can actually" responded David with a smile.

"Oh come on David we'd have killed each other" Said Carol

"It might have been better than you think" Said David leaving Carol with something to think on.

For a brief moment they both remained silent and both of them began to imagine being a family with Bianca which gave them a warm feeling. David then turned to Carol and said

"It's been a long time since we were alone like this"

"So" said Carol

David didn't respond with words and just looked at Carol lovingly a look she knew from years back. Carol for a brief moment was taken in by this obvious connection they still had but was then brought back to reality

"Come on David I don't want anything happen to Bianca" Said Carol pretending the moment hadn't occurred.

David grew closer to Carol in the wake of the arrival of his estranged son Joe and the revelation that his daughter Karen had died in a car accident. Joe's arrival proved a shock to Bianca who was livid with David for hiding it from her forcing Carol to step in as the voice of reason.

"Darling give him a chance to explain. I know you shouldn't have found out about Joe from somebody else but it must have been hard for David. He was protecting Joe as well." Said Carol with sympathy to David's predicament.

"I just can't believe he left us to go off and marry someone else and have kids" said Bianca.

"What did you expect? You should talk to Joe he's a nice lad he must get it from his mum Lorraine. She seems lovely too" Said Carol with a chuckle.

"I know Pat says she's nice too" said Bianca

"Well if Pat and I agree then Joe and Lorraine are definitely worth giving a chance to then. Oh and forgive David trust me he's done a lot worse" Said Carol.

"Okay mum I'll try" Said Bianca.

"Good girl" Said Carol holding her close and kissing her head.

Bianca eventually forgave David and built a strong bond with her half-brother Joe who she welcomed in to her family. Joe particularly liked Carol as she was kind to him and he felt she understood him which again rattled Alan and pushed him into beginning an affair with Frankie. Bianca attempted to help strengthen David and Joe's relationship and was very understanding as Joe's mental state worsened which was a constant source of concern and distress to David who could not cope and blamed himself for Joe's problems.

Meanwhile David and Carol began having cosy little heart to hearts as the months went by and old feelings really were beginning to resurface with Bianca completely oblivious to her parents growing closeness. One night on the square David found Carol sobbing and took her back to flat for a brandy making sure Joe wasn't in. They began to talk and David confided in Carol about his fears of being a good and reliable dad to Joe who really needed some stability after the death of his little sister Karen.

"I just don't know if I can be there the way he needs be to be Carol" Said David

"He's a good kid David; just show him that you love him and that you will always be there for him. Bianca and him are getting on well which is good" Said Carol.

"Anyway what's up you were the one crying" asked David

"It's Alan I think he's having an affair with Frankie. I mean what is with me? I just can't seem to hold on to my blokes like other people. In a way I can't blame him she's very attractive unlike me; I've just let myself go" said a disheartened Carol

"Listen to me there's nothing wrong with you and if Alan's stupid enough to be messing around that's his problem. He's a fool to risk losing you. I mean it" said David looking into Carol's eyes and cuddling her shoulder.

They both lent in and again fell into a passionate embrace and before they knew they were ripping each other's clothes off. David had his hands in her hair which seemed to turn her on and it was clear he knew exactly what to do to give her pleasure. Even though they knew it was wrong they just couldn't help themselves and continued an ended having passionate sex on the couch. Carol knew what she had done was wrong but in her heart knew Alan had betrayed her too which seemed to justify her actions. She quickly got dressed and said "David this was a mistake it should never have happened. Just forget it and carry on your affair this doesn't mean anything for us". David was upset but couldn't rip Carol's life apart so kept his distance and said nothing which Carol appreciated. They both carried on their cosy little conversations particularly as Carol was convinced of Alan's infidelity and found David's opinion valuable.

One night in October signified the realisation that they were eventually going to give in to temptation and rekindle their love affair. David had come over to console Carol over Alan's betrayal. As they shared a bottle of wine David and Carol chatted for ages about Alan's affair and what Carol should do but eventually the topic came back to them and they both simmered in Nostalgia. David suggested to Carol about Alan

"Maybe he has delayed his seven year itch"

"It doesn't mean he has to scratch it" said Carol

"You still don't know if he is" Said David

"Is that what you suffered from the seven year itch" Said Carol

"Sort of" Said David

"Sort of?" Questioned Carol

"Well other people get an itch every seven years but I get seven itches every year" said David trying not to laugh.

"That's better you're really happy when you frown" Said David

"Oh thanks very much" Said Carol

"Pleasure" Said David seductively

They continued their cosy little chat and discussed their love as teenager and how it all went wrong for them but agreed Bianca was something special and showed their relationship wasn't bad. They chatted flirtatiously joking at each other faults with David confiding in Carol about the man he believes he truly is.

"It's lovely just sitting here with you. I can relax with you and stop pretending what everybody wants me to be"

"What's that?" said Carol

"I dunno Wicks the wide boy I suppose" said David

"You're not then?" Said Carol

"No" Said David

"No don't tell me your different; your sensitive, kind, vulnerable" said Carol

"Thoughtful" said David

"Honest" said Carol

"Hardworking" said David

"Good with children" Said Carol

"And old ladies" Said David

"Ooh yeah especially old ladies" Said Carol

"Yeah maybe that's why I get on so well with you" Said David chuckling

"Oi" responded Carol jabbing him in the side laughing

Eventually they finished the bottle of wine and David offered to go and get some more from the Vic with Carol showing him care by telling him to put his coat on as it was cold outside. She kissed his cheek to show she cared and appreciated his support. As their eyes met only one thought was on their mind and neither of them could resist any longer as they fell into a passionate embrace. After several moments of intense kissing David pulled away and said

"Are you sure about this"

Carol didn't respond and carefully placed her hands on his lips and kissed his neck before giving him a loving hug. He then pulled away and said

"I'll just go and get that bottle now; I won't be a tick"

This showed Carol that David did genuinely care and was not just taking advantage of her vulnerable state. He had pulled away knowing she needed his comfort and support and not just sex. This showed Carol a whole new layer to him and she suddenly felt like she was with the boy she fell in love with all those years ago who she knew was a bit bad but really loved and cared for her as she did him. He was Bianca's father and she felt herself falling for him all over again. After a while she realised David wasn't coming back and assumed it had something to do with the police as Ian had been shot and they had probably discovered he was having an affair with Cindy. Carol couldn't help but feel disappointed as she knew what would've happened had he returned. However she felt relieved she hadn't slept with him again as she would be just as bad as Alan even though it was different as they were childhood sweethearts who just couldn't hold back their undeniably strong feelings. Alan's fling with Frankie was his boredom of Carol and a selfish and thoughtless act against her and the kids. Carol went to bed not long after and couldn't stop thinking about David. She wanted him so badly and all those feelings she had when she was 14 filled inside her little did she realises that history really was repeating itself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carol and David were both feeling a desire to once again reignite their romance but remained reluctant as it would have so many repercussions all round. They were giving each other cheeky grins and thriving on the small bit of time they were able to get together. Alan had no idea how David and Carol were feeling which showed Carol he was preoccupied. David really wanted to spend some time with Carol as he loved just being with her as she was his true love and th only person who really knew him. It was the end of October and there was 70's night at the Cobra nightclub which was reopening. David popped into the shop to see Carol.

"Hello Carol" he said affectionately.

"Hi David" Responded Carol

"You alright Carol? Is everything ok with you and Alan?" Asked David

"No not really and we are meant to be going to this 70's night together tonight" Said Carol clearly not wanting to go.

"I wish I could go with you. I've been thinking about you all day" Said David seductively causing Carol to blush.

"Maybe we'll see each other there. You know I'd like to go with you" Said Carol entering dangerous flirting territory.

"Of course you would the 70's was ur era" Said David winking at Carol.

"Yeah" Said Carol with a giggle remembering parties they had been to and songs they had listened to together.

"I'd love to have a little dance with you. I'll see you there" Said David as he left

Carol couldn't help but smile to herself as she imagined dancing with David at the 70's night but she was brought back to reality by the arrival of Alan told her he had booked a holiday to Spain for them to patch things up. She reluctantly agreed to go but wanted to be with David. She spent the entire night staring over at David and was gazing back and making cheeky seductive faces at her like he used when they were kids. She couldn't help but giggle which baffled and oblivious Bianca who just assumed she was excited about the holiday. Carol eventually saw David slip out and she followed him and he whistled for her as he was standing down an alley. He grabbed as she went to meet him and they passionately kissed. The kiss continued for several moments and was becoming more physical until David pulled away and said

"I've been dying to do that all night. You look gorgeous Carol"

"Thanks, You look pretty dashing yourself" Said Carol as she leaned in to kiss again.

"What about Alan?" Said David hesitantly delaying their kiss.

"What about him?" Said Carol not caring as she pulled him in for another passionate kiss.

They both snuck back in getting an exciting thrill knowing what had occurred between them. As Carol chatted with Bianca and Alan David began to feel left out of his family and went back outside which Carol noticed. She quickly followed him to make sure he was ok.

"You alright David?" She asked.

"Yeah just a bit jealous I suppose" Said David.

"Jealous of what" Said Carol.

"You and Alan, Alan and Bianca" Said David with his head to the ground.

"There's no need to be" Said Carol secretly holding David's hand and smiling.

"I feel like a kid with a crush when I'm with you" Said Carol

"Well we all need to feel like kids sometimes" Said David

"I'm too old to play these games David putting up all her defences again" Said Carol.

Later that evening Carol told Alan that she couldn't go on holiday with him as it wasn't what she wanted as she had fallen for somebody else. Alan got jealous and annoyed when he realised it was his nemesis David Wicks. The next day Alan ignored Carol and was trying to make her feel guilty when he'd been having an affair behind her back all along and lied to her about it. Alan accused Carol of being with David all along which was not true and she would never have allowed herself to fall for him again had Alan not betrayed and hurt her. She told him she clearly wasn't enough for him and went off to work.

That night Carol went home and told Alan to take Billie to Spain as she wasn't going to go with him as there was too much damage. As Alan left with Billie Carol went straight over to David's and after hesitating about going in he opened the door and asked her to come which she did making sure nobody saw her.

"I thought you'd gone to Spain" Said David

"Why didn't you go?" Asked David

"This is where I want to be with you" Said Carol and she moved towards him.

"Alan?" Questioned David.

"He's taken Billie" said Carol as she moved closer

"Carol, are you sure about this?" Asked David making sure it was what she really wanted and holding her hand close to his lips.

"More than I've ever been about anything in my life" Said Carol as she slowly ut her arms around David and moved into kiss him.

The moment Carol and David's lips touched they fell into a steamy passionate kiss and released an awful lot of lust which had built up. Carol quickly ripped David shirt off as he quickly slung her bra and top off. She began to giggle as he kissed her neck and all of a sudden it went from being intense to just plain fun. Their relationship was deep rooted ad therefore the sex was always stronga nd meaningful which made it a pleasure for both of them. They were rolling around all over the place and eventually found solace on the couch. They then just sat there and fell asleep in each other's arms and they just looked so in love.

In the morning David awoke and felt an empty space next to him on the sofa and began to think his passionate night with Carol was a dream. He looke under the cover to check he was naked as a reassurance. Carol appeared at the door wearing nothing but David's shirt and startled him.

"You checking you are all in perfect working order" She said seductively

"You scared me Carol" Said David jumping with fright.

Carol laughed and David pulled her back into bed and kissed her "Come here you" hes said as they both giggled and embraced.

"Where did you go?" Said David

"I just felt sick. I've been up a few times. I'm probably feeling guilty" Said Carol

"It's a bit late for that" Said David smiling with little care of the fact that they had begun an affair behind Alan's back.

Carol then rang home and said she was staying at her sisters a few days to clear her head. 'as she was on the phone David unbuttoned his shirt she was wearing and began kissing her stomach and beginning to move southward. Carol was trying not to laugh ad quickly ended the phone call to join David under the covers for another passionate encounter which they were obviously enjoying. It really was like they'd been deprived of such passion since they parted when they were teenagers which showed neither had found the same level of passion with anybody else.

Afterwards Carol and David began talking about their past and how young they were and how they both knew that it was strong love which would never go away. David was just regretful of running away but joyfully at remembering how amazing it was back then when they were 14 and in love as he cuddled Carol.

"I've got a photo of us back then" Said Carol as she reached for her jacket.

"Have you? Show us?" Said David trying to grab the photo from Carol whilst laughing.

"You looked like John Travolta and I had a bad hair day" Carol said giggling as David finally saw the photo.

"Oh no" Said David as he laughed and smiled with fond memories whilst pointing at a necklace Carol was wearing in the photo.

"I've tried throwing it away loads of times" Said Carol laughing with David..

"Aww you're beautiful" Said David

"I'm not" Sad Carol

"Yes you are really beautiful" Said David as he kissed Carol's head.

"The way I felt about you then. No one has ever come that close" Said Carol as she faced David and he kissed her head.

They went on to talk about how much they loved their kids which they may not have had if they hadn't split up. David then went out to get some food and cooked them dinner which surprised Carol as she didn't know he could cook. David told Carol he saw Ian and Bianca and Carol suggested he was thinking of leaving as she knew him so well. She then made him promise not tp lie to her she wanted to believe him and they once again fell into a passionate embrace and were soon back in bed. Later that evening they were in bed and discussing all their problems again and so wishing they could find a way they could be together. Lorraine then rang and David had to rush and help Joe who was in a state and when he went to go home Bianca saw her mum half-dressed at his window. The next morning Carol and David were still in bed together and about to have sex again when there Bianca buzzed on the door and she threatened to scream if David didn't let her in. As she barged in Carol tried to hide.

"Where's my mum David? I saw her at the window last night" Said Bianca livid at David.

"ok darling she left this morning" Said David.

"Don't darling me and don't lie as I can see mum's top there" Said Bianca staring angrily at David.

"Hello darling" Said Carol as she appeared from the bathroom wearing nothing but David's shirt

"What do you think you're doing cheating on Alan? I'm so disgusted in you mum" Shouted Bianca at Carol

"It's complicated darling. Me and your dad we love each other an we just can't help it" Said Carol as she hugged David.

"I don't understand. What all the times you slagged him off and said he'd let me down. He's coward" Said Biaca harshly staring at David.

"And your just a slapper mum" Said Bianca

"Oi DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT! After everything she has done for you in your life. Just listen and you might understand Bianca" Shouted David as her father.

Carol began to cry and David and Bianca sat either side of her comforting her

"What's wrong mum?" Said Bianca worrying about her mum

"It's us I mean look it's all such a mess. All I've ever wanted was for us to be a proper family" Said Carol whilst crying and falling into David's arms.

David gave Bianca the signal to come to him and the three of them embraced as a family and finally seemed as those they might just be able to be a family. However there was still Sonia, Billy , Robbie and Joe ton consider but for a moment it just felt so special and David caressed both his girls in his arms which he hadn't been able to do since he was 15. Suddenly Carol felt sick again and rushed to David's bathroom to be sick. David and Bianca looked at each other totally confused.

"Mum are you ok?" Said Bianca as she rushed to her mum's aid worried about her

"Yeah I'm fine darling. I just feel a bit sick" Said Carol as she began to throw up again.

It was becoming increasingly obvious what the signs were but David, Bianca and Carol just never thought it would happen. Bianca left her parents to talk alone but remained concerned and dint want her mum to split up with Alan as she believed he was reliable and better for Carol than David. David and Carol couldn't resist jumping straight back into bed after Bianca left and having another passionate encounter. Afterwards they were reminiscing of their dreams and ambitions and how they were as kids whilst looking at the photo of them when they were teenagers.

"I'm different person" Said Carol referring to the photo.

"When I look at this photo I see exactly the same girl as I saw then"

"No you don't. What is it they say? You wear your life in your face. Isnt obvious I haven't exactly had an easy one" Said Carol

"Your face is perfect" Said David as he kissed her cheek.

Carol went on to say her parents were never intrested in her and never cared about her future. She then told David how much she loves her kids and he told her how amazing her family was ad praised her as a mother. The reality of the kids brought Carol to her senses and she eventually went home despite David's protests.

"I love you Carol. It's always been you" Said David as Carol was leaving.

"I love you too" She whispered as she went back to David and kissed his neck before leaving

This gave David hope that he and Carol might have a future together even though it was unlikely as it would be a big commitment to the kids. Carol sa t in the living room at home and all she coud think about was David and suddenly she realised why she might have been sick two mornings in a row and she rushed out without telling Bianca who was left to look after Sonia and Billie. Carol went to the chemist and bought a pregnancy test and returned straight home. As she walked in the door sh was questioned by Bianca

"Where did you go mum?"

"Sorry darling I just needed some air what with everything" Said Carol nervously lying to Bianca.

"Listen mum about you and David. I'm sorry for what I said I just got angry. I do understand that you are teenage sweethearts but mum let's face it he'll let you down. I'm so glad you come home. You've made the right decision." Said Bianca.

"What are you talking about darling? I've come back because of you kids not because im necessarily going to get back with Alan. I'm sorry darling but your dad and I have reignited something and I can't just switch it off. I love him. I always have and always will" Said Carol

Bianca stormed off in a strop as she was keen for Carol to drop things with David and go back to her loving and reliable step father Alan. However Carol just knew letting go of her feelings for David was not going to easy and would break her heart all over again. Also she was preoccupied at the fact that she might be pregnant and considering her and Alan hadn't slept together in several months the baby would have to be David's. Carol nervously waited to see the results and just as she was about to look Sonia came into Carol's room saying she couldn't sleep. Carol quickly hid the test in the drawer and was desperately worried that she might be pregnant with David's baby.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Carol awoke the next morning she once again felt sick and rushed to the bathroom to be sick. She returned to her bedroom clutching her stomach worried that she may actually be pregnant. She couldn't bring herself to look at the test result and she suddenly felt as she did when she was 14 in the school toilets doing a test. Carol knew a baby would only add to her problems and was fairly David wouldn't want another child. It would also mean that she would have to tell Alan about her night with David 4 months back after she first found out something was going on between him and Frankie. Carol went to the window and as she looked across the square she met eye contact with David who smiled and waved at her with a wink. She couldn't help but smile back as she was again completely smitten like she was when she was a teenager. Finally she built up the courage to look at the result and it was confirmed to her that she was pregnant.

Carol was then at work at the launderette worrying so much about having to tell David that she was pregnant but she couldn't help but feel please that she was having another by the love of her life. As Carol was dreaming about what their future could be like David walked in and rbought herback to reality.

"Hello Carol" Said David affectionately.

"Hi" Said Carol

"Is everything ok?" Said David affectionately rubbing Carol's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm just a bit confused and well…scared" said Carol

"Same, what have we started here? I've been thinking about you all day" Said David

"I dunno" Said Carol

"Come here" Said David pulling her round the back of the launderette and passionately kissing her.

"I can't seem to stay away from you Carol. I love you Carol. I've never stopped" Said David

"I love you too" Said Carol as she passionately kissed him

They ended up having sex round the back of the launderette hoping no one would come in. Carol felt so alive when she was with David and realised she had never stopped loving him and just pushed down her feelings. As they were getting dressed and David was doing up his belt Carol said

"David I've got something to tell you"

"What's that?" Said David

There was suddenly a long pause between the two of them and Carol just didn't feel as though she could look David in the eye. She was scared he would run away from her again as he did when she had Bianca.

"Carol come here" Said David signalling her to sit on his lap.

"You can tell me anything. There's no need to be scared.

"I think there is David. I'm pregnant" Said Carol

"Oh" Said David disheartened as he instantly believed that would be the end for them if she was having another child with Alan. He hadn't even thought that the baby could be his.

"It's yours David. I haven't been with Alan in months. Well not since we first you know" Said Carol

"Oh my god" Said David.

"This changes everything for us" Said Carol making David face up to reality.

"I can't believe it. No one wants us to be together you know." Said David

"Just like when we were 14. History reall is repeating itself" Said Carol smiling as she was trying to comfort David"

"Yeah" laughed David

"How do you feel about it? And don't lie; you can be honest with me. It's me" Said Carol as she held David's cheek

"I feel the same as back then. Scared but so excited" Said David smiling at Carol as he gently caressed her stomach.

They passionately kissed again and were brought back to reality by the entrance of Bianca. David and Carol stayed so quiet trying not to laugh and hoping Bianca wouldn't find them.

"Mum" called Bianca and no one answered so she left without even checking round the back assuming her mum had popped out.

"That was a close one" Said David

"Yeah" Said Carol.

"I better go" Said David.

"Can we meet later as I've got a doctor's appointment later to see how far along I am" Said Carol

"Yeah where shall we meet?" Said David

"Tonight in the café at 9:30pm as I'm covering a shift" Said Carol

"Okay see you tonight. I love you" Said David as he kissed her and left.

Carol went to the appointment and confirmed she was pregnant and sent her straight to hospital for a scan. She would have liked David to be with her but it was too sudden to get hold of him. At the hospital Carol was shown her baby on a scan and told she was nearly 4 months gone which matched the date of her and David's first encounter but was a surprise to her. In the taxi home Carol clutched the photo close and looked at her baby the whole way home with such love. Carol went home and got ready to go to the café for the evening shift she was covering for Blossom. She waited for what felt like hours for David to come in. Eventually it was 9:30pm and David arrived on que which was a surprise to Carol

"You're prompt" Said Carol

"I've been so looking forward to seeing you but I haven't got long as I've left Joe alone and he's still in a bit of a state. I'm worried about him Carol" Said David

"You better not stay long then if he needs you" Said Carol.

"Anyway are you ok? How did it go at the doctors?" Said David holding Carol's hand

"Yeah it was ok but they sent me to hospital" Said Carol

"What? Is everything ok?" Said David worriedly

"Yeah it's fine. They sent me for a scan and I'm 4 months gone" Said Carol showing David the scan photo.

"Wow it's still amazing every time I see one of these" Said David smiling

"It's another girl" Said Carol

"Awww she's perfect. I love you" Said David as he turned to Carol and kissed her.

"So are you going to stick around for this one?" Said Carol

"Carol, of course I am" Said David disappointed that she didn't believe in him.

"David this isn't a joke you hardly got the best track record of commitment" said Carol bringing their predicament to reality.

"Carol I want to be with you and be a dad to our daughters" Said David

"David we will have 6 kids between us that all need our support. Are you sure you are ready to be there for them all? It won't be easy" Said Carol

"Are you trying to put me off?" Said David

"No but I mean David we're not 14 anymore and you need to take some responsibility I you want to be a dad" Said Carol

"I'm sticking around Carol. I'm gonna be there for you and all the kids." Said David

"They're gonna be gutted about me and Alan" Said Carol

"I know but they'll understand eventually and he'll still be a massive part of their lives. I've got so much admiration as a father. Don't tell him I said that" Said David

"So we're really doing this then" Said Carol smiling

"yeah" Said David smiling back

They then both then passionately kissed and Carol moved on to his lap as their kiss got more intimate. Hardly anyone came into the café and night so they weren't worried about getting caught. Just as Carol was losing herself in the moment and about to unbutton David's shirt Bianca walked in and shouted

"Mum what do you think you're doing? Your still with Alan"

"Not anymore, it's over Bianca. I want to be with David. We love each other and we're not going to let our family destroy are love like they did when we were 14." Said Carol

"But mum he will let you down Bianca just like he did back then" Said Bianca

"Bianca darling this is my choice and I'm putting myself first for a change" Said Carol determined

"What about me, Billie, Sonia, Robbie and Joe we allget ripped apart by this aswell" Said Bianca

"Or we might just become a united and stronger and bigger family. Come on darling this is me and your dad. It's not just anyone is it?" Said Carol

"I suppose" Said Bianca still unsure about Carol's choice.

"Anyway sweetheart we've got something to tell you" Said Carol

"What" Said Bianca

"Me and your Dad are having a baby" Said Carol holding David's hand.

"How" Said Bianca confused

"How do you think?" Said Carol

"But you only slept together a few days ago" Said Bianca.

"No darling we were together a few months ago when I first found out about him and Frankie" Said Carol

"So you cheated on him before. You know you are just as bad as him. How do you know its not Alan's" Said Bianca

"Because me and Alan haven't been together like that since" Said Carol

"Oh mum I didn't realise things were that bad between you two. Why didn't you say anything?" Said Bianca holding her mum's hand.

"I did to David" Said Carol

"So I'm going to have a little brother or sister then" Said Bianca

"Sister if that's ok. I'm 4 months gone already"

"Wow you look amazing. Well congratulations then to both of you" Said Bianca to Carol and David as she hugged them both.

"Listen let's keep this between ourselves for now until Alan gets back and I can talk to him" Said Carol

"Ok mum" Said Bianca

"Alright Carol, look I better go and get back to Joe as I'm really worried about him" Said David

"Ok well let us now if you need our help" Said Carol holding his hand.

"I'll see you" Said David as he kissed Carol and Bianca goodbye.

"What's up with Joe mum?" Asked Bianca

"I dunno darling but I know your dad's really worried about him and wants him to see someone but Lorraine's not so sure" Said Carol

"Do you reckon I should go and talk to him darling" Said Bianca

"No darling just offer your dad support but don't get involved unless he asks as you might make things worse" Said Carol clearly worried about Joe as well.

Carol went home that night and slept well as she was relieved she had told David and Bianca that she was having a baby. She knew it would be difficult telling Alan but she just had to go with what felt right as even if it didn't work out she had given herself and David a chance to be a hppy family which was all she had ever wanted. She couldn't but feel he would get scared though and run away though but she knew he loved her which seemed to override her doubts. She just wanted to talk to Alan and get her feelings properly out in the open so she could start properly building her ife with the boy she instantly fell in love with at first sight when she was just 13.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

David awoke full of life the next morning as he could see hope for the future which had been something so absent in his life. He wanted tell everyone that him and Carol were having a baby but knew he couldn't as it had to be done carefully to protect the kids. Joe then entered the room and looked in a dreadful as though he hadn't slept in days and had been cut off from the world. He had stayed over after wanting to get away from Grant and Lorraine at the Vic who he kept saying were devils. David was so worried about him and was just doing everything possible to keep him happy even though he knew that was probably doing more harm than good. David was trying so hard with Joe but at times he wished they never got back in touch as Joe's state made David blame himself.

"Alright Joe" Said David patting Joe's shoulder as he made him breakfast

"Yeah" Said Joe

"Look Joe I'm worried about you mate. What's going on? I want to help you" Said David trying to be a good father.

"They keep getting to me. I've got to wrap everything in foil to stop them getting through" Said Joe to a scared and confused David

"Right, well I've got to go to work now. Are you going to be alright?" Said David

"Yeah just be careful dad" Said Joe.

"I will, I'll pop back and see you for a bit at lunch. See you son" Said David as he kissed Joe's head and left.

On his way to the car lot David bumped into Carol and they both couldn't help but smile at each other.

"Hello you" Said David smiling

"Hi" Said Carol smiling back

"How are you today" Said David staring at her stomach.

"Yeah I'm fine, we're fine" Said Carol clutching her stomach and stroking David's arm.

"Good, I'm in the car lot all day today and I should be alone if you want to pop in and see me today" Said David desperately wanting some time alone with Carol.

"I'll do my best" Said Carol as she smiled and walked off to start her shift in the shop.

David then slipped off to start work in the car lot little did either them notice that someone had spotted their cosy little chat. David was anxious all morning just hoping that Carol would walk through the door. Eventually she arrived and David couldn't help but kiss her passionately as he had been longing to do since he had seen her in the morning. As David sat in his chair Carol sat on his lap and they continued to intimately kiss and cuddle. Suddenly the door slammed and they both looked up to see Pat standing there. Carol immediately retreated form David's knee to face Pat and they both looked embarrassed.

"What's going on here? I thought I spotted you to acting strangely cosy this morning" Said Pat sternly.

"Mum you better sit down" Said David

"Why" Said Pat

"Carol and I are getting back together" Said David boldly holding Carol's hand and kissing it.

"David" Said Carol shocked how honest he was being with Pat.

"Oh my god, when did this happen" Said Pat

"I don't think it ever stopped mum" Said David

"So you're wreaking another family. What's wrong with you David? And Carol are you mad what about you and Alan and the kids?" Said Pat showing genuine concern for Carol

"It's over Pat; Alan has been having an affair for months with Frankie" Said Carol

"Oh Carol I'm sorry I thought you two were solid. So you took advantage did you David. You're no good you never have been" Said Pat angrily

"Oh thanks mum it's always good know what you really think of me" Said David

"Don't you think you've done a good enough job of ruining Carol's life first time around? If this was what you wanted you could have had it back then" Said Pat angrily

"That's rubbish and you know it. No one ever gave me and Carol any support or faith. You never liked us together and if it wasn't Derek beating me up and terrorising us it was Carol being pestered to abort Bianca. I was 14 I didn't know anything; I was scared" Said David putting his head in his hands and crying realising how stupid and selfish he had been.

"It's alright David; it's all in the past now" Said Carol as she hugged him tightly.

"I couldn't believe how lucky I was when Carol told me about Bianca; she's amazing and I'm so grateful to have her" Said David

"This ain't going to be easy David and you can't let the kids down. Are you sure you are both ready to take that on? You're not teenagers anymore you can't go back and find the past" Said Pat

"We're not mum. We're thinking about our future" Said David holding Carol

"And you think you can be a family man like Alan?" Said Pat

"No but I'll do my best, Alan will always be a part of their lives I know that. This is about me and Carol" Said David

"I'm pregnant" Said Carol boldly unable to hide the truth from Pat any longer

"What?" Said Pat in shock

"And before you ask yes its David's" Said Carol

"But you two have only been together a few days" Said Pat

Carol and David at that moment looked to floor in shame as Pat began to lay into them about being irresponsible. They both couldn't help but laugh as it really did feel like they were 14 again. As Pat saw how happy David and Carol were she could see the two children that she watched fall in love and began to wish she had helped them a bit more when they were younger.

"So who else knows about this?" Said Pat

"Just Bianca" Said David

"And how does she feel about this?" Said Pat

"She's shocked but she's ok about it" Said David

"Well I better go I said I'd meet Roy for lunch. You be careful you two; you don't want to hurt any of the kids any more than is necessary" Said Pat

"Yeah we know Pat and thanks"

"You've got my support and trust me you're going to need it" said Pat

"Mum keep this to yourself for now and make sure no one comes in as you go out" Said David with a wink beginning to kiss Carol's neck

"Alright" Said Pat embarrassed but pleased to see the good side of David for once

"David Wicks we can't" Said Carol trying to resist David's temptation of sex

"Yes we can" Said David as pulled Carol into a passionate kiss and they both ripped each other's clothes off and had sex in the car lot office. Just as they were getting dressed Carol was about to pull her top down over her stomach when David turned and said

"Oh my god Carol I can see the bump"

"Yes that is what happens when a woman is pregnant David" Said Carol sarcastically

"Come here" Said David as he pulled Carol towards him and aligned his head with her stomach. He looked up at her face and said

"I love you" and then looked at her stomach and gently kissed it saying "I love you too". He then wrapped his arms around her waist and gently rested his head upon her stomach. She couldn't help but feel warm and she just knew that whatever happened he would always love her and the kids. Carol then pulled his head up and kissed him before leaving to go back to work. Suddenly David realised the time and rushed home to check on Joe as he had promised. He went to the flat but there was no sign of Joe. David then went into Joe's bedroom and was shocked by what he saw and decided enough was enough and that he was going to get Joe some proper professional help. He called Lorraine and asked her to come over immediately to show her the state of the flat and Joe's room which was covered in the word evil and newspaper clippings of disasters. David sat down with Lorraine and said

"Look we have got to get Joe some proper hep Lorraine. I think we should call an intervention as he is going to hurt himself if we don't do something"

"No David we can help him I don't want him taken away" Said Lorraine

"Lorraine we can help him by getting him some help. This has gone far beyond our capability" Said David

"Let's call the hospital together and arrange an intervention now. I'll get Bianca and mum round so we can encourage him and show him he has our support" Said David

"Ok David but I don't want to lose him" Said Lorraine

"You won't I promise" Said David as he gave her a friendly hug.

David then rang the hospital and explained the situation and arranged for an intervention later that day. He told Joe to stay in the flat for the rest of the day and asked Pat to support which she agreed. He then asked Bianca who also said she would be happy to help her brother get some help. It was nearing 6pm and Pat and Lorraine arrived which startled Joe and he held on to David. Then Bianca turned up with Carol who wanted to be there to support David and Joe. Carol's maternal instinct totally came out and she went over and cuddled Joe close telling him that everything was going to be ok and that no one would hurt him. This pleased David so much as he knew Joe would support his and Carol's relationship; however Lorraine was jealous and upset of Carol's ability to stay calm and comfort Joe. The psychiatric team then arrived and after a lot of tears on everyone's part Joe was taken away and sectioned for his own safety. As everyone began to leave Carol stayed behind and embraced David.

"I'm so proud of you David Wicks; you've done the right thing. Now he can get better and rebuild his life" Said Carol

"Thanks Carol" Said David as they kissed which Lorraine saw

"Are you two back together?" Asked Lorraine

"Umm" Said David not knowing what to say

"Yeah but I've got to speak to Alan when he gets back from Spain until we tell the kids so we'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything" Said Carol jumping in to help David explain

"You must be mad Carol. I could never go there but then again you are his childhood sweetheart I guess. I won't say anything I promise" Said Lorraine slightly jealous.

"Thanks" Said Carol as the two women hugged

"Are you two going to be best mates then?" Said David

"We might be. Why would you have a problem with that?" Said Lorraine with Carol's support

"Nah it would just be a bit weird" Said David

"Well if you two are going to be together then I want you to make sure Joe gets included and you still look after him David. He needs you" Said Lorraine

"Don't worry the three of us will be there for him and Bianca. He's a part of our family as well Lorraine" Said Carol

"You're too good for him Carol. Anyway I better get back to the Vic and thanks David. Let's just hope he gets better soon" Said Lorraine

"He will; he's in the best place now. I'll see you soon" Said David

"Bye Carol" Said Lorraine

"Bye" Said Carol

"Thanks for that Carol I didn't have a clue what to say to her" Said David

"I know you're a coward David" Said Carol

"Thanks Carol" Said David disheartened

"A coward but your my coward" Said Carol seductively as she threw herself at David and inevitably they fell on to David's sofa bed and once again made love. They both lay in bed after just holding each other with such love. As Carol began to get dressed David said

"Come back to bed"

"No I've got to go home and see the kids" Said Carol

"When's Alan back?" Said David

"In a couple of days. Why?" Said Carol

"Because I just want to be with you" Said David

"I know but we have to tread this carefully as the kids have to come first David especially Sonia and Billie they are so young" Said Carol

"Yeah but we'll get there Carol one step at a time. Let's have lunch tomorrow?" Said David keen to spend some time with Carol

"Ok" Said Carol

"Great see you tomorrow then" Said David

"Bye" Said Carol

"Carol. I love you" Said David and she responded with a kiss and then left to be with her kids. David knew he was going to have to step up and try and show the kids he cared about them despite the fact that he probably contributed to the breakdown of Carol and Alan's marriage. However he believed that in time they would understand and that as long as he had Carol and the new baby everything would be ok and they would be a strong loving family which is all Carol and in his own way he had always wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next few days flew by. David was just heading off to work when he spotted Alan and Billie getting back from Spain as they went into the house. David rushed over to the laundrette to see Carol

"Alan's back" Said David

"Oh right I'd better head off home and talk to him then" Said Carol

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok" Said David

"Yeah I'll be fine it's got to come from me David" Said Carol

"I know I just want to be there for you" said David holding Carol's hand

"I appreciate it and I'll call you when I'm ready" Said Carol

At that moment they embraced and kissed but were startled apart by a slammed door; it was Alan. He looked so angry and Carol actually felt sacred he would hurt her in a way she knew David never would however mad he was.

"So this is why you have been ignoring my calls" Said Alan

"Alan I'm sorry I was going to come and talk to you when you came back" Said Carol

"Yeah right it looks like. You're slapper Carol"

"Oi don't you speak to Carol like that" Said David

"David just go; you're making things worse" Said Carol

"Are you sure" Said David

"Yes" Said Carol and David left

"Alan I'm sorry I never meant for you to see us like that" Said Carol

"So you're shacked up with him now are you? Said Alan angrily

"No not exactly. I wanted us to properly talk to spare the hurt for the kids. I'm sorry but I love David and I just can't forgive you for Frankie. Also things have changed" Said Carol

"Oh don't worry Carol I'll be gone later I've already arranged to move in with Frankie I'm sick of being with a miserable and bossy cow like you." Said Alan cruelly

"At least David and I have tried to spare the hurt on you and the kids" Said Carol

"He's having nothing to do with Billie" Said Alan sternly

"What about Sonia and Robbie?" Said Carol

"They're not mine I have no loyalties to them and what do you mean things have changed?" Said Alan

"I'm pregnant" said Carol leading Alan to believe he might be the father

"Oh Carol why didn't you tell me" Said Alan

"Because you know it's not yours as we haven't slept together in 5 months. I'm 4 months gone and its David's" Said Carol

"You slept with him back then?" Said Alan livid and jealous

"Yeah just after I first knew you and Frankie were having an affair. You see Alan I resisted temptation despite the growing chemistry between David and I but I just couldn't help it when I was betrayed by you" Said Carol

"He'll never be there for you Carol. Look at what happened with Bianca" Said Alan

"We were 14 Alan; we didn't even know who we were let alone how to be committed parents. He was bullied by Derek into leaving Bianca and I" Said Carol

"You just keep telling yourself that and I'll be laughing when it all goes wrong" Said Alan smugly

"Just get lost Alan and you better tell Blossom to stay with her sister" Said Carol

"Oh I will I don't want her anywhere near a cheating whore like yourself" Said Alan as he left slamming the door

Carol began to cry as Alan's words really were like having a knife put through her heart and it seemed all the happy years they had shared had all been a lie. David saw Alan leave in a rage and immediately rushed into the laundrette to see if Carol was alright. He found her sobbing on the bench and he put his arms round her and pulled her to his chest kissing her head

"It's alright Carol shhh" Said David

"You didn't hear what he said" Grizzled Carol

"He didn't mean it Carol; he was just angry and upset. He will calm down and you'll be mates for the kids eh" Said David

"Yeah I suppose" Said Carol

"Oh Carol I'm here it's ok" Said David

"I do love you David; I always have" Said Carol as she turned to face him

"I love you too" Said David

"Come and stay tonight" Said Carol

"What about the kids?" Said David

"We'll all have dinner and we can explain everything to them. I'm sick of hiding how I feel to suit others. I just want to be with you" Said Carol

"Ok in that case I'd love to come to yours tonight. Shall I bring my pj's" Said David flirtaciously with a chuckle

"No I don't think you'll be needing them just bring a toothbrush" Said Carol flirting back with him as they passionately kissed for several minutes

"Listen Carol I've got to shoot I've got a meeting. What time shall I come round later" Said David

"6pm if that's ok" Said Carol

"That's perfect I'll see you then" Said David as he kissed her goodbye and left

Everyone saw Alan moving his stuff from across the square and in a heat of anger and jealousy he cruelly slayed Carol in front of the whole square calling her a slag that will always be a lonely bitter old woman. This really hurt Carol and although her strong exterior hid her emotions Alan really hit a nerve which made her cry. Sonia and Billie were ashamed of Alan's treatment of Carol and began to shout back at Alan for being selfish and nasty. He then went on to reveal to them that Carol was back together with David and they were having a baby which really angered Carol as they had tried so hard to not rush things and make sure the kids were ok with everything. The kids ran inside in shock as they couldn't believe how their lives had been turned upside down. Alan left in shame realising he had made a fool of himself. An oblivious David was in the car lot and had no idea what had happened until Pat came in as he was finishing up.

"David, have you seen Carol?" Said Pat

"Not since this morning mum, why?" Said David

"It's just Alan slayed her front of everyone on the square and told them all about you two and the baby. Oh and the kids all know" Said Pat

"Oh my god, I had no idea. I'm going over there now mum to see if she's ok. Can you lock up?" Said David

"Are you sure that's a good idea David?" Said Pat

"Yes mum. She's needs me and this time I'm not going to let her down" Said David

"Alright David" Said Pat

"Thanks mum" Said David as he kissed her cheek and left

David rushed over to Carol's carrying a big chocolate cake he had brought for dessert after dinner. Bianca answered the door and let him in

"Hello David" Said Bianca hugging him

"Hello darling. Where's your mum? Is she okay? I heard about what happened this afternoon with Alan; mum just told me" Said David worried

"She's a bit upset but she's ok; She' having a lie down upstairs" Said Bianca

"How about Billie, Sonia, Robbie and you? Are you all ok?" Said David

"Yeah me and Robbie are fine but the little ones are a bit upset" Said Bianca

"Where are they?" Said David

"Living room" Said Bianca

David then walked in the house and approached the living room to try and talk to Sonia and Billie who he was keen to make a good impression with.

"Hello you two" Said David

Billie threw a cushion at David which he caught with his lightening reflexes. David knew he had to be careful and not come on to strong so he just tried to be himself

"Good throw mate" Said David humouring Billie

"Go away" Said Billie

"Look Billie, Sonia I know you don't like me and I don't blame you but I'm not going to replace Alan but I do want us to get on for your mum's sake" Said David sincerely

"Yeah ok" Said Sonia and Billie realising that their mum needed them to be grown up about her teenage sweetheart.

"I've got chocolate cake for dessert" Said David with a wink making the kids smile

"Come on let's get dinner started for your mum" Said David

David took the kids into the kitchen and they began to make spaghetti bolognaise. Bianca helped David with the kids as they made dinner and it actually looked as though they were all going to get on. Sonia and Billie realised that David was alright and that he had no intention of taking over from Alan. Dinner was nearly ready and Robbie came in to join them. As Bianca went upstairs to wake her mum; Robbie and David had a chat

"Alright Robbie" Said David

"Yeah, just look after my mum" Said Robbie gently to David

"Of course mate" Said David patting Robbie's shoulder

"What's going on here?" Said Carol as she entered the kitchen with Bianca

"We've made dinner; haven't we kids?" Said David

"Yes chef" Said Billie and Sonia to David

"You've all made dinner together" Said Carol in disbelief

"Yeah spaghetti bolognaise mum. David helped us" Said Billie

"Well let's eat then" Said Carol hugging Billie and smiling over at David

Dinner went well and David really did feel like part of the family. He couldn't help but imagine that life may have been like this had he stayed around when Bianca was little. He also began to realise how he had missed out on happy family memories with Joe and Karen. As dinner ended Carol put Sonia and Billie to bed as David continued to bond with Bianca and Robbie. As Carol returned Robbie and Bianca made their excuses and left to give David and Carol some time alone

"So alone at last" Said David smiling

"David Wicks I'm so proud of you" Said Carol as she kissed him

"They're lovely kids Carol. You should be very proud" Said David

"Have you heard how Joe is?" Said Carol feeling he had missed out on their family dinner

"He's doing much better. The hospital called earlier and said we can go and see him in a couple of days. He's been diagnosed with Schizophrenia" Said David

"Oh I'm sorry. At least he's getting better. We'll both go and see him when he's ready" Said Carol caressing his hand

"Thanks Carol. I'm sure Joe would like that. He's always liked you" Said David

"Aww bless him" Said Carol

After a long pause of cuddling on the sofa Carol said "Shall we have an early night?"

"Are you sure?" Said David

"Yeah" Said Carol dragging David upstairs keen to get him into bed

David and Carol once again couldn't hold back their urges and began ripping each other's clothes off and made love. As they lay in each other's arms in Carol's bed Carol suddenly said

"Move in David; You and Joe when he's better"

"What? I thought you wanted to take things slow for the kids" Said David

"I did but they know about us and the baby now thanks to Alan. So why not?" Said Carol

"Alright then Carol you've twisted my arm" Said David

"Well I don't want you living in that horrible flat anymore" Said Carol

"Oi that's my home" Said David jabbing Carol

"No this is your home" Said Carol as she kissed David and they once again fumbled in bed just hoping the kids would stay asleep and Bianca and Robbie wouldn't hear them when they came in.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next few days went by and Carol and David were so happy together and they seemed like randy teenagers who couldn't keep their hands off each other. David was so happy as he held Carol in his arms kissing her neck while everyone was having breakfast.

"EEwww get a room" Said Sonia

"Alright Sonia" Said David with a giggle whilst he buttered and handed her a slice of toast

At that moment the phone rang and David answered it and took it in the lounge. Carol followed him and listened outside the living room door worried. As David hung up and went to go back to the kitchen he saw Carol standing there with determined look on her face

"That was the hospital. Apparently Joe's ready to come home" Said David

"Well that's good isn't it" Said Carol

"Well yeah but what he's not ready? I can't watch him suffer again Carol" Said David

"Oh David come here. He'll be alright. We are all here for him" Said Carol as she hugged David

"Maybe we should tell the kids now; prepare them" Said David

"Yeah and then go and get Joe with Lorraine" Said Carol

"Yeah" Said David as he kissed Carol

David and Carol went back into the kitchen and explained to the kids about Joe and that he would need their total support when he came home which may be today. The kids totally agreed to be understanding and were actually looking forward to having Joe be a part of the family. David called Pat and explained to her about Joe and asked her to look after the car lot while Carol phoned in sick. Carol and David then both went over to see Lorraine who was already aware of Joe's progress and they all went off to the hospital together. They saw Joe and he looked much better and seemed to have gained control and recognised that there was something wrong with him.

"Alright Son" Said David

"Yeah much better dad. Thanks for getting me some help" Said Joe

"No problem" Said David as he hugged Joe

"It's good to see you looking so well Joe" Said Carol and Lorraine agreed

"Joe I've missed you" Said Lorraine as they embraced

"I'm sorry mum" Said Joe

"Don't worry Joe it's all forgotten" Said Lorraine as her and Joe smiled at each other

"Listen Joe before we go there is something we need to talk to you about" Said David holding Carol's hand

"Are you two back together" Said Joe pointing at David and Carol

"Yeah, are you ok about that?" Said David

"Yeah. Surprised but I'm pleased for you" Said Joe as he hugged Carol next to a jealous Lorraine

"That's not all Joe; I'm pregnant" Said Carol

"What?" Said Joe confused

"It's your dad's we were together a few months back Joe" Said Carol embarassed

"Oh, well congratulations" Said Joe who was pleased

"Thanks darling" Said Carol maternally

"Joe we've been talking and we think It should be your decision whether you want to come and stay with me at the vic or with your Dad and Carol at Carol's. We'll completely support your decision whatever you decide" Said Lorraine hoping Joe would want to stay with her.

"Can I not just live between the two of you" Said Joe not knowing who to choose

"Of course Joe; whatever is best for you" Said Lorraine

As they all left the hospital David drove everyone home and pulled up outside Carol's. Joe got out and couldn't help but feel he wanted to live in the warm family home. Lorraine noticed this and being brave for Joe's welfare she said

"Why don't you stay with your Dad and Carol for a while Joe"

"Are you sure you don't mid mum?" Said Joe

"Of course not sweetheart; I'll always be there for you" Said Lorraine

Joe went inside and was instantly welcomed into the family by Bianca, Sonia, Robbie and Billie who were all so pleased to see Joe. Lorraine said goodbye and left warning David to look after him knowing she'd done the right thing by Joe. The family bonded even more that night over dinner and began talking about the new baby whilst they were looking at Carol's scan picture.

"What are you going to call her?" Said Joe

"I don't know; I named Bianca so I guess I'll have to let your dad name this one" Said David

"I've got the power" Said David chuckling as the kids laughed as well

"Second thoughts your dad will just go with what I tell him" Said Carol as the kids then laughed harder at David

"Yeah alright" Said David

"Can you make her middle name Karen?" Asked Joe boldly

"Of course darling; it would be an honour" Said Carol as she kissed Joes cheek maternally

"Thanks" Said Joe

David loved how amazing Carol was with Joe and it just became clear that Joe was going to get better and better as the family bonded. Over the next few months Carol and David managed build a really strong loving family and everyone was looking forward to the baby. David and Carol were still very intimate and were occasionally caught out by the kids in bed which was embarrassing. Billie struggled the most as he resented David believing he had taken Alan's place, but David was really good and let Billie know that he was not replacing Alan and that he just wanted them to be mates. Alan hated how close David was growing to the kids and how eventually even Billie was beginning to warm to David. Alan was very jealous of David and Carol's closeness as well particularly since Frankie had long gone and it was clear to him that she had taken him for a complete mug. He was angry that he had thrown everything away that he had with Carol. David sympathised slightly as he knew what it felt like to lose Carol and then see her happy with somebody else. Even Pat was warming to David's relationship with Carol as she could see that Carol and the family brought out the better man in him. One morning Carol was getting dressed for work now 7 months pregnant and David walked in

"Oh Carol why are you still working; you should be taken things easy" Said David

"Don't fuss David" Said Carol

"It's only because I love you; both of you" Said David as he wrapped his arms round Carol's bump and kissed her neck"

"Alright then I'll let you off then" Said Carol as she turned to face to David and passionately kissed him

"Oh" Said Carol as she pulled away from their kiss

"What's wrong?" Said David worried

"It's nothing just a kick; here feel" Said Carol as she placed David's hand gently against her bump and he felt the baby kick

"Every time I feel her kick it gives me goose bumps. She's going to be a right handful" Said David

"She'll take after you then" Said Carol chuckling

"Oi" Said David as pinched Carol's bum which made her squeal.

"I've got to get to work; I'll see you later and take it easy or there will be trouble later" Said David with a wink

"See you later" Said Carol as she chuckled

Later that afternoon Carol was in the laundrette experiencing a lot of pain. She eventually realised that something wasn't right and cried for help as she keeled over.

"HELP! Somebody help" Shouted Carol

"Carol" Said Pat as she walked and saw Carol on the floor in pain

"Carol what's wrong" Said Pat worried

"I don't know but something's not right and I'm bleeding" Said Carol squealing in pain

"I'll call an ambulance" Said Pat as she picked up the phone

"Hello I need an ambulance immediately at the laundrette in Albert Square, Walford. I've got a woman who is 7 months pregnant in pain and bleeding." Said Pat keeping as calm as possible for Carol's sake

After a pause Pat said "Right ok I will do, bye"

"What did they say?" Said Carol

"They said to keep you comfortable and that they'd be here ASAP" Said Pat

"What If something is wrong? I can't lose her Pat" Said Carol as she blubbered in Pat's arms

"Come on Carol you are the strongest woman I know and I bet a pound to a penny that your baby will be fighter too. After all look at Bianca" Said Pat as she held Carol

"What if she's like David?" Said Carol

"Eh, he's strong as well; he'd have to be to have survived the childhood I put him through" Said Pat

"You weren't that bad Pat and he was most definitely no saint" Said Carol as Bianca rushed in

"MUM" Shouted Bianca in hysterics

"Are you ok? What's happened?" Said Bianca with tears coming to her eyes

"She's fine just go and get David" Said Pat as Bianca rushed out to get David

"Dad you've got to come now" Said Bianca as she barged into the car lot

"What's wrong darling?" said David

"Mum has collapsed in the laundrette; she's in a lot of pain dad, there is an ambulance coming" Said Bianca

"What?" Said David worriedly as he rushed over to the laundrette to be with Carol where a crowd began to gather outside with concern for Carol and the baby

"Pat I'm scared" Said Carol

"It's alright I'm here "Said Pat

"Carol! Are you ok?" Said David as he rushed in

"David, I don't know what's happening; I'm scared" Said Carol as she cried in to David's chest

"Oh Carol it's alright. I love you sweetheart. Everything will be ok; I promise" Said David with such sincerity and love as he kissed her head

Pat watched on as David comforted Carol and she realised that David was Carol's rock. They knew each other so well that Carol knew she couldn't hide her vulnerability. Pat suddenly regretted not helping them more when they were teenagers and blamed herself for David missing out on a life with Carol and Bianca, which had turned him into a notorious scheming womaniser. At that point the paramedics rushed in and stretchered Carol into the ambulance. David jumped in the ambulance with her and she was rushed to hospital leaving Pat and Bianca in charge of the kids and the car lot. David held Carol's arms in the ambulance and as they looked into each other's eyes they realised that whatever happened they would always love each other. At that moment David gently placed his hands on Carol's stomach and caressed it and said

"Don't worry sweetie; Daddy's here"

Carol was then rushed straight to theatre for an examination and it was declared she had gone into labour and that the baby was breach. They had to perform an emergency caesarean whilst David anxiously waited in the relative's room. David just sat there shaking desperately scared he might lose Carol and the baby. All he wanted to do was run away as he had always done before but this time he just couldn't bring himself to as so many people were counting on him and he really did love Carol. Suddenly Pat arrived and David fell into her arms crying

"It's alright David" Said Pat maternally

"Mum I can't lose her" Said David tearfully

"She's tough as old boots David and so are you. Come on you've got to be strong for Carol whatever happens" Said Pat

"Yeah I know mum" Said David

"Mr Wicks" Said the doctor

"Yeah, is she going to be all right" Said David

"Mrs Jackson is fine; she's in recovery. You can see her in a minute" Said the doctor

"Thank god. And the baby" Said David partially relieved

"She's ok but she's very small so she's in the premature baby unit. She's going to need a bit of support as she properly develops. You and Mrs Jackson can see her when you are ready" Said the doctor

"Ok where's Carol?" Said David

"Follow me" Said the doctor as David followed

"Come on mum we need you" Said David as he turned to look at Pat who followed

David and Pat walked into Carol's room and she was lying there crying making it obvious to David that they had already told her about the baby being in a special premature baby care unit. She turned and saw David and Pat. David and Carol just comforted each other through looks until Carol finally broke down.

"Oh David" She cried as David rushed to comfort her

"It will be ok Carol. Everything will be ok" Said David holding Carol in his arms

"Hi Pat" Said Carol

"Hello Carol, I'm here for both of you. I'm going to help you this time around" Said Pat

"Thanks Pat" Said Carol

"Well lets go and see my grandchild then" Said Pat

"Ok" Said Carol

Carol. David and Pat all walked down the corridor to the premature baby unit to see the baby. The nurse welcomed them in. She introduced them to the baby. She was tiny and it hit David the hardest as he felt so helpless and so out of control which was one of the reason which always caused David to run away. However this time he had Carol, Pat, Bianca and the kids support which gave him the courage to stick around and be there for Carol.

"She's beautiful. Can I hold her" Said Carol

"Not just yet but you can hold her hand" Said the nurse

Carol put her hand through the hole and clutched the baby's hand and tickled her belly. It was clear the she knew Carol was her mum and she definitely showed a spirit despite being so tiny.

"Go on David" Said Carol urging David to touch his daughter

David slowly entered his hand into the incubator and just as he went to touch her hand she grabbed on to his finger with her tiny hand which brought a tear to his eye. Pat and Carol then supported him as Pat held his shoulders and Carol held his other hand tightly. Pat went off to get some coffees while Carol and David spent some time alone with their daughter.

"What shall we call her?" Said Carol

"I don't mind Carol; I just need her to be ok" Said David tearfully

"She will be. She's got her Dad's look and her mum's courage" Said Carol as she held on to David tight

"I like the name Charlotte" Said Carol

"Charlotte Karen Wicks. I like it" Said David as he kissed Carol

When Pat returned she saw David and Carol asleep in each other's arms and it took her back to when they were 14 and in love. Pat felt tearful for not being there for them once again and knew that she had to look after them both now. She then looked over and saw that David had filled out the birth certificate and that they had named her Charlotte Karen Wicks.

"Hello Charlotte, I'm your nana Pat and I'm going to make sure you are safe. I'm going to look after your mum and dad because trust me they need looking after more than anyone. You just stay strong because you mean the world to your mum and dad and you've got a beautiful strong messed up family who love you dearly" Said Pat

David and Carol had by this point awoke and couldn't help but feel warm by Pat's words and they were smiling at her as she turned around. At that moment all the kids came in and gathered round the incubator to see their little sister when the nurse said "Only three at a time are allowed in here"

"Come on mum, Bianca, Robbie let's give the little ones a look first with Carol" Said David as he escorted Bianca and Robbie out into the corridor

"Is she going to be ok dad?" Said Bianca

"I hope so darling. She's a fighter and the doctors say she is showing good signs" Said David but Bianca couldn't hide her hurt and began to cry and Robbie looked worried too.

"Come here you two, It'll be ok because we got each other and that's all that matters. I've also got a good feeling that she's got your mum's spirit and that she'll be ok" Said David as he held Bianca and Robbie in his arms and kissed their heads.

Carol caught a glimpse of this as Sonia and Billie were coming out and she was so pleased to see David showing such a fatherly side which gave her confidence in him for the future. David then showed the same paternal instinct with Sonia and Billie and Carol was beginning to realise what a mistake she made walking away from him all those years ago. Bianca and Robbie had a heart to heart with Carol next to the baby which seemed to comfort them further. Joe then went in with David and said

"She's tiny"

"Yeah she is" Said David

"What's her name?" Said Joe

"Charlotte Karen Wicks" Said Carol

"That's nice" Said Joe

"She's tough Joe. Don't worry eh" Said David as he hugged him

The kids then all gathered in the hallway with Pat and looked sad and worried that their little sister might not make it. Pat took control and said

"Look you lot I know you're worried but you've got to stay strong for Carol and David and your sister Charlotte. They need you now more than ever. You fancy a little cry then you come to me as I'm here for all of you"

Pat's words had hit home to the kids and at that moment they made a pact to be strong and understanding for Carol and David and keep hopeful that Charlotte would be alright. David and Carol looked so happy and the kids wanted it to stay that way; they all loved the family life they had built since Carol and David had reunited and were not going to let it fall apart without a fight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As the next few weeks went by David and Carol spent most days at the hospital with baby Charlotte who was getting stronger and stronger. There had been a few scares where she had developed infections but she definitely had Carol's spirit and managed to fight her way through them. Carol and David had had the chance to have a little hold of Charlotte as she got stronger which had been a magical moment for both of them. Whilst visiting Charlotte one day just as David went to get a drink Carol was informed that she was strong enough to go home and leave the premature baby unit.

"Are sure she'll be ok at home with us?" Said a worried Carol to the nurse

"Of course, the doctor has checked her over and is confident she is ready to go home. Best place for her if you ask me" Said the nurse

"I can't believe it" Said Carol

"You can hold her. It'll all be ok as she is out of danger now" Said the nurse

"Hello darling. Oh you are so gorgeous just like your dad" Said Carol as she picked Charlotte up and cuddled her in her arms. She suddenly felt like a real mother again which put such a big grin on her face. Carol just sat their holding Charlotte for ages holding her hand and tickling her belly which she seemed to like just like Bianca did when David used to tickle her as a baby. At that moment David came back with their coffees.

"Carol, Is she okay?" Said David with a grin

"Yeah they said we can take her home today" Said Carol

"That's brilliant, Thank god she's going to be alright" Said David as he looked into Charlotte's eyes and kissed her head whilst crouching beside Carol. At that moment Carol and David's eyes met and they had a cheeky intimate kiss beside their daughter and the nurse.

"David" Carol embarrassingly chuckled as he kissed her neck in a randy sort of way

"Aww it's so nice to see two people so in love. I'll get the doctor to come round once more for your comfort" Said the nurse

"Thank you" Said David

"Why don't you call Bianca and let her know we're coming home while I speak to the doctor" Said Carol

"Why you scared I'll embarrass you in front of the doctor" Said David chuckling

"No, I just want to talk to him about something" Said Carol

"What?" Said David

"Never you mind" Said Carol

"Alright I'll go and call Bianca" Said David as he left the room

David went and called Bianca and asked her to put together a little welcome home gathering for Charlotte and get everyone together to make it special in a way Carol and David were never able to do with Bianca. David also called Pat to let her know charlotte was coming home and that he would love it if she, Roy and Janine would come as well assuming Bianca would bring Ricky. Whilst David was phoning and arranging this party Carol spoke to the doctor who assured her Charlotte was ok to go home. Carol also asked him a question about breast feeding which she was embarrassed to discuss in front of David as she thought he would laugh. Just as Carol was beginning to attempt breastfeeding David walked in and crept up on her.

"Hello" Said David gently

"God David you made me jump. Why did you come in?" Said Carol defensively

"What's wrong Carol?" Questioned a concerned David

"Nothing" Said Carol trying to hide her embarrassment

"Carol you can't lie to me I know you. You don't have to be embarrassed about breastfeeding; it's perfectly natural. Don't cut me out" Said David understandingly of which Carol responded with a kiss on the cheek as she continued to breast feed whilst David watched lovingly.

David then drove home very slowly with Carol and baby Charlotte in the back seat. As they finally arrived home the whole square seemed quiet and all the lights were off in the house. David noticed Bianca peeking out the window and realised she had organised a little surprise homecoming for Charlotte. Carol and David then walked in the house with Charlotte and were greeted by the whole family which lit up Carol's face

"SURPRISE!" Shouted everyone as music began to play in the background

"Oh my god. Did you arrange this?" Said Carol to David who nodded and chuckled

"Can I hold Charlotte please mum" Said Sonia

"Of course darling, come and sit down and make sure you support her head" Said Carol as she gently placed Charlotte on to Sonia's lap as Billie and Bianca sat either side of her and Joe and Robbie peered over her shoulders all wanting to get a glimpse of their sister.

"Sit down Carol you must be exhausted I'll get you a drink" Said Pat

"Just a glass of water will be fine as I'm trying to breast feed her" Said Carol

"No problem" Said Pat as she went to get Carol a drink

They all toasted baby Charlotte and it really was a lovely little party. The kids made a massive fuss of Charlotte and she seemed to love it. Bianca and Ricky began to talk about their wedding and babies which terrified David and Carol but also gave them a warm feeling. It was likely their first grandchild would be not much older than Charlotte which David found rather amusing. As it got later Billie, Sonia and Joe were sent to bed as they had school in the morning and Pat and Roy took Janine home for the same reason. Robbie, Bianca and Ricky could see David and Carol were tired so also made their excuses and left. David and Carol were then alone in the living room just cuddling up with baby Charlotte who was asleep in David's arms.

"Come on Carol let's go up to bed. I can see you and Charlotte are exhausted" Said David

"Yeah ok" Said Carol as she began to make her way upstairs with David following close behind with Charlotte

As Carol opened their bedroom door she saw that David had put the bassinette up and made the room look really nice for Charlotte.

"David it looks amazing" Said Carol as she turned to look at him

"Yeah. Bianca helped me" Said David

"It's beautiful. I love you" Said Carol as she kissed David

"Well go on put Charlotte in her new bassinette" Said David as he handed Charlotte to Carol

Carol placed Charlotte gently in the bassinette which was covered in expensive white cloth on a beautiful white stand. She kissed Charlotte's head and stroked her hand as David looked over them.

"This looks really expensive" Said Carol

"Nothing but the best for my little girl" Said David

"You said that about Bianca when you bought that really expensive white bunny with a silver bow tie" Said Carol

"Yeah and then she spit up on it" Said David chuckling

"Oh yeah" Said Carol laughing as well

"That's right you laugh on" Said David jokingly

"Oh but she loved that bunny; she couldn't sleep without it" Said Carol

"I never knew that" Said David

"Yeah well I forgot to say. You see she had her dad with her in the form of a fluffy white bunny. You know what I'm sure she's still got that bunny; hang on" Said Carol as she rushed to Sonia and Bianca's room

"Here you are look" Said Carol as she came back with this really cute white bunny which had its left ear chewed

"Oh god. I was such an idiot" Said David welling up at the thought of what he had missed out on with Bianca growing up.

"Don't worry David you'll be there for Charlotte" Said Carol as she caressed David's arm

David and Carol then went to bed and Carol fell asleep quickly but David couldn't stop thinking about how he had missed out on Bianca's childhood: her first steps, first words and first day at school etc. David heard Charlotte cry and instantly got up before she woke Carol and went downstairs. He made her up a bottle of Carol's breast milk which she had pumped early at the hospital. David sat on the couch and fed Charlotte and although he was clueless he instantly knew what to do and winded her perfectly. As she fell back asleep in his arms he picked up a picture of 5 year old Bianca at school with freckles and long ginger hair done up in plats. He could imagine himself walking her to school and helping her with her homework. David began to cry as he knew he'd never get those precious years back with Bianca. At that moment Bianca walked in and saw David crying

"Dad what's wrong?" Said Bianca as she cuddled up to him and held his head

"Nothing" Said David trying to hide his upset

"It's alright you'll be a great dad to Charlotte" Said David

"You mean like I was to you" Said David

"You were 15 dad; you can't punish yourself for it forever" Said Bianca

"Look how beautiful you were darling and I missed out on all of that" Said David as he pointed at the picture of 5 year old Bianca

"I still need my dad even though I'm 19. I'll always be your little girl dad" Said Bianca as she cuddled him and Charlotte

"Yeah you will darling. You both will" Said David as he kissed Bianca's head and then Charlotte's

"I'd better take Charlotte back up. Night darling" Said David to Bianca as he went back upstairs and placed Charlotte in her bassinette

"Where have you been?" Said Carol who had woken up

"Just feeding Charlotte as she was crying and I didn't want to wake you" Said David

"Is she ok?" Said Carol

"Yeah she's fine; a little angel like her mum" Said David as he got back into bed and cuddled Carol tightly and kissed her head

David awoke the next morning and realised Carol was not in bed and he could hear a massive commotion downstairs. He decided to stay upstairs a bit longer as sometimes the chaos did his head in. He looked in the bassinette and saw Charlotte. She was awake and rolling around looking up at her dad. At that moment David could see she was about to cry and picked her up which she seemed to like but she began to cry again as it was now obvious she needed changing. He gently placed her on her changing table and began to unbutton her sleep suit which was baby pink with a sheep on it saying little angel and slid it off her. He then picked up the clean nappy and was worried he wouldn't be able to do it but it came natural and he gently changed little Charlotte who then kicked her legs and giggled as David tickled her belly and kissed her nose.

"All clean my beautiful little angel" Said David as he picked her up and held her close to his chest. He then lay down back on the bed still holding little Charlotte close to his chest as she began poking at him; beginning to become intrigued by everything she saw. David was talking to her sweetly as Carol came in with a tray with a couple of boiled eggs, some toast and two cups of tea.

"Hello you two, here we are I've brought us some breakfast" Said Carol

"Ooh isn't mummy good to us" Said David to Charlotte

"I'd better see if she's hungry" Said Carol as she took Charlotte from David. She subtly tried to undo her buttons as she faced away from David which he immediately noticed

"Carol you don't have to be embarrassed I told you. Come on turn around" Said David

"Ok but don't laugh" Said Carol as she turned round and sat next to David who was now tucking into his breakfast

"I won't I promise. Aww she's gorgeous isn't she?" Said David as he watched her being fed by Carol

"Yeah she is. She's taking to this much better than Bianca did. I had to give up with her as she used to scream at me" Said Carol

"Well she is a gobby madam" Said David

"Yeah but she's our gobby madam" Said Carol as she smiled at David who smiled back

"Does it hurt" Said David curiously

"A bit" Said Carol

Charlotte then spit up on Carol and David began to laugh which got him a slap on the bum from Carol whilst he was getting dressed.

"Oi" Said David

"Serves you right" Said Carol

"Oh yeah so am I going to get punished for that then" Said David flirtaciously

"Oooh I'm sure I can think up something for tonight" Said Carol flirting back

"I'll hold you to that" Said David seductively as he and Carol passionately kissed which was broken by Charlotte making a noise

"Alright darling not in front of you I get it" Said David

"Go to work" Said Carol

"I'm going, I'll see you later. I love you" Said David as he kissed Carol and Charlotte

"Love you too" Said Carol

"You behave for your mum Charlotte" Said David as he left to go to work.

Carol just sat there with Charlotte for several moments as she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have a second chance of a family with the boy she had loved since she was 13. Carol knew she would never feel that way about anyone else and just hoped they would make a real go of things and have many happy years together. However life was never simple and Carol always feared she would lose David so vowed to cherish every loving moment she had with him in the past, present and future.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As the months went by Carol and David grew stronger and stronger and the family seemed one of the happiest on the square. Pat and Roy continued to be supportive despite the disapproval of Carol's family over their relationship. It had been 10 months since David and Carol had brought Charlotte home and she had grown up so quickly. She had been the making of David as a father and it proved to everyone that he wasn't all bad. David was very proud to walk Bianca up the aisle when she married Ricky a few months back. He finally felt like he was an active part of all his kid's lives and just hoped his daughter Karen would be a proud of the way he had changed. One evening David was playing with Charlotte in the living room with Sonia as Billie had gone to Alan's and Bianca and Robbie were out. Charlotte was crawling around and giggling at David who was pulling faces. At that moment she crawled away from David and Sonia who watched as she turned around and began to walk towards David who had his arms open for her which she tottled into.

"Oh my god, MUM CHARLOTTE'SWALKING" Shouted Sonia

"Where?" Said Carol as she rushed in to the living room

"Go on darling come to daddy" Said David as he watched her crawl off again and then walk back towards him

"Aww she's growing up so quickly" Said Carol

"Sonia go and get the baby book and we'll right it down" Said David

David was happy that he had seen Charlotte's first step but he still couldn't help but imagine it being Bianca taking her first steps which gave him such pride,

"Here you are David" Said Sonia as she came down and handed David the baby book and a pen. David then wrote in Charlotte's first steps and a little description of how it happened

Later that evening Bianca and Ricky came home and Sonia stayed up and told her all about Charlotte's first steps. Bianca was gutted that she missed it but knew she would see her sister walk eventually.

"Mum, dad I've got some news" Said Bianca

"Oh yeah what's that darling" Said David

"I'm pregnant" Said Bianca joyfully

"Oh darling congratulations" Said Carol hugging Bianca and then Ricky

"Dad are you not pleased?" Said Bianca questioning David's silence

"Of course darling, I'm sorry I'm just a bit surprised that's all. Its great news sweetheart congratulations" Said David as he hugged Bianca and shook Ricky's hand

Carol, David, Ricky, Bianca and the kids who had now all been told Bianca and Ricky's news toasted their new baby which everyone seemed to be really excited about. Later that night David and Carol were chatting in bed about becoming grandparents.

"So what do you think about being a granddad?" Said Carol

"Don't know" Said David sharply

"David what's wrong? You've been acting funny ever since Bianca told you" Said Carol questioning David's strop

"Nothing it's just well Charlotte's not long been born and Bianca's still young. She doesn't want to be tied down with a kid. Also I'm way too young to be a granddad" Said David

"Well I see where your priorities are; with yourself as usual" Said Carol annoyed

"Oh thanks Carol good to see you believe the best in me. I'm only thinking about Bianca. One of the reasons we went wrong was having a kid too young. It took away our youth. You never get that back" Said David

"You mean it took away my youth. I remember you were always an irresponsible tearaway" Said Carol

"Oh shut up Carol" Said David as he got up

"Where are going? Running away?" Said Carol

"I'm going to get a drink Carol I told you I'm not running I love you and I love the kids" Said David which put a smile on Carol's face

"What? Why are you smiling Carol? We're having an argument" Said David confused

"Yeah and you're not running away. You really are my changed David Wicks aren't you?" Said Carol as she moved towards David and passionately kissed him. As they broke apart they embraced and then Charlotte giggled which got both their attention and they realised she was standing up in her cot

"Is she ever going to stop walking now?" Said David chuckling

"She's showing off her talents" Said Carol happily

"She definitely takes after me" Said David with a wink making Carol laugh

They both then looked at Charlotte and watched her walk around her cot for several moments. She then looked up at both of them and pointed at David and said

"Daddy"

"Oh my god did she just say daddy?" Said David believing he was dreaming

"Yeah, aww she's adorable. She's daddy's little girl" Said Carol pleased for David and ever so slightly jealous

"First words and first steps in one day. She's a clever little girl" Said David

Charlotte then pointed at Carol and said "Mummy"

"Aww my gorgeous little girl" Said Carol as she picked her up and cuddled her. David then wrapped his arms around both of them.

Charlotte then pushed against both the faces and again pointed at David, then Carol and said "Daddy and mummy" David and Carol just chuckled to themselves which seemed to bewilder Charlotte. Carol laid her back down in her cot and they both sang her a lullaby

"Twinkle, twinkle little star; how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star; how I wonder what you are" as she quickly fell sleep.

"Aww she's perfect. Maybe being a grandparent won't be so bad. I'm sorry Carol it just threw me a bit" Said David honestly

"It's fine I found it a bit surreal as well but then we don't do normal do we David?" Said Carol stroking his cheek

"Nah" Said David with a giggle as he cuddled Carol and kissed her neck

"David Wicks you are a naughty boy" Said Carol giggling at David's lips on her neck

"Yeah and that's why you love me" Said David with a wink as he picked Carol up and took her bed. They had passionate sex despite the presence of Charlotte in the room. Even though they didn't like arguing they loved making up as it made their love making even more enjoyable. Charlotte always seemed to be the peace maker between them just as Bianca was for the short time they spent as a family when she was a baby.

A few weeks later Bianca and Ricky went for their baby's first scan and were told their daughter had spina bifida and hydrocephalus which would mean she would be severely disabled both mentally and physically. Worried that they would be unable to cope the doctor suggested that maybe they should consider a termination of the pregnancy. Bianca was adamant she couldn't kill her baby and immediately left. She went straight home and fell into David's arms

"Oh dad" Said Bianca crying

"Darling what's wrong? What's Ricky done now?" Said David

"It's not Ricky dad; it's the baby" Said Bianca

"Is everything ok? You haven't had a miscarriage" Said a concerned David

"No" Said Bianca and she went on to explain what the doctor had said and asked David's advice of what she should do. Carol then came in with Charlotte and Bianca then explained to Carol who was devastated for her.

"Darling I think you should take the doctor's advice. You'll get another chance to have a baby sweetheart. It will be a lot to cope with" Said David

"Your dad's right sweetheart, I mean what kind of life will she have" Said Carol

"I know mum but I don't want to let her go" Said Bianca bursting into tears again

"It's not like that darling" Said Carol

"So why couldn't you get rid of me" Said Bianca

"Because you were our baby; mine and David's. If it had been just anyone's I think I would have had a termination" Said Carol honestly

"What about Sonia and Robbie?" Said Bianca

"I was older and I'd already had you so I knew I could cope but I would've thought twice if they had been severely disabled sweetheart. It's a lot to take on and you're so young" Said Carol

"I've got to have a termination haven't I" Said Bianca as David and Carol comforted her

"What does Ricky say?" Said David

"He thinks we should let her go" Said Bianca

"Well there you go, Ricky will be there for you then sweetheart and so will me, Your mum, your nan and the rest of the family" Said David impressing Carol with his fatherly care over Bianca

The next day David and Carol drove Bianca and Ricky to the hospital for Bianca to have an emergency termination. After it had been done they asked Bianca if she wanted to see their baby who she named Natasha and she said yes but Ricky was less keen and left Bianca alone to see the baby. Ricky joined David and Carol who were annoyed

"What are you doing Ricky? Why aren't you with her?" said David furiously

"I couldn't face it, I'm sorry" Said Ricky

"Oh for god sakes Ricky she needs you. You're just like your dad; a selfish coward" Said David who rushed in the room to support Bianca. As Bianca looked in the basket and saw Natasha she became tearful and David held her in his arms comforting her. Natasha was so small yet so beautiful and Bianca was so glad she had seen her

"She's beautiful sweetheart, just like her mum" Said David as he kissed Bianca's head

"Yeah, what have you named her?" Said Carol who had rushed in behind David

"Natasha" Said Bianca

"What a lovely name?" Said Carol

"I don't want to let her go" said Bianca tearfully

"I know darling but we'll never forget her and we'll give her a lovely send-off yeah" Said David

"Yeah, Thanks dad" Said Bianca as she gave the nurse the signal to take Natasha away and cuddled into a waiting David who then signalled Carol to join them to show Bianca she had her parents love and support

Bianca didn't blame Ricky for finding it difficult to see Natasha and shared her grief with him over the loss of their daughter. Natasha's funeral was beautiful and peaceful with the whole family showing Bianca and Ricky that she would always be loved and never forgotten. David was particularly supportive as he knew what it felt like to lose a child and he wanted to show Bianca that he loved her and that she could depend on him as her dad. Pat was so proud of David's efforts with the family but couldn't help but fear it would all fall apart particularly as he had never managed to commit before. However he had shown his mum and Carol that he could be a loving family man which everyone craved him to be.

Sorry if the spina bifida story included upsets you. I only included it as it was part of the eastenders story and I saw an opportunity to show David's fatherly side,


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Charlotte's first Christmas

The next few weeks saw the arrival of Christmas which the kids all loved. They had already had the first Christmas as a family but this Christmas was special as it was the first of many with Charlotte. David was really showing what a great family man he could be.

"Hello kids. Give me a hand with this tree?" Called David as the kids rushed to help him

"Wow, it's huge" Said Billie

"Can we decorate it now? Please" Said Sonia to David as she admired the tree.

"After dinner" Said David with a wink signalling the kids to lay the table.

"David you didn't have to get that I would've just got a small one" Said Carol as she came to the living room to see the tree

"Hey this is Charlotte's first Christmas and the kids will love it" Said David

"Is she asleep then?" Said David as he cuddled Carol

"No she's in the kitchen driving me mad" said Carol

"Well I'll come and take control then" Said David flirtatiously as he kissed Carol tenderly

"Ewww get a room" Said Joe as he came in the lounge and turned on the TV

"Yeah all right Joe" Said David as he and Carol left to go in the kitchen

"Hey dad, nice tree" Said Joe

"Cheers Joe, dinner will be ready soon so don't go out" Said David

"Sonia don't you dare start paying that trumpet now I've only just calmed Charlotte down" Said Carol causing Sonia to storm off in a strop to sit with Joe

"Hello my baby. Are you going to help us decorate the tree later" Said David as he picked Charlotte up and made fuss of her

"You can deal with her whining now daddy" Said Carol smugly

"No worries. You wouldn't whine would you darling? Mmmm that's a lovely ruby murry sweetheart" Said David as he stuck his finger in Carol's curry she was cooking and tasted it.

"Oi! mitts off you. Charlotte needs changing. Off you go" Said Carol as she pushed David out of the kitchen and slapped his bum

"Carol Jackson I'll get you for that later" said David seductively as he went upstairs to change Charlotte leaving Carol chuckling

Carol was just dishing up her curry when David came back down with a freshly changed Charlotte

"DINNER EVERYONE" Shouted David and everyone within seconds rushed to the kitchen with even Robbie and Bianca arriving home

"It's like feeding time at the zoo" Said Carol

Everyone laughed and enjoyed the family dinner which had become a frequently enjoyable occasion. After dinner everyone went into the living room and began to decorate the Christmas tree. David was supervising whilst Carol cleared up. Carol then answered the door and let Pat, Roy and Janine in who had come to bring presents round as it was only a few days until Christmas

"Come in; we're just decorating the tree. Would you like a drink" Said Carol

"Yes please" Said Pat and Roy

"I'll open a bottle of wine and get some pop for the kids" Said Carol as she went to the kitchen and Pat, Roy and Janine entered the living room

"Hang on, have you put the lights on?" Said David looking at the half decorated tree

"No they are here. We can put them on at the end" Said Robbie

"You're meant to put the lights on first you plonkers" Said David chuckling as he held Charlotte

"Alright we'll put them on now" Said Robbie and Joe making a mess of the tree

David sat with the kids as they finished decorating the tree which looked the most mental Christmas tree he had ever seen. Pat was so proud to see David with the kids and even Janine who had joined in. David then brought out a box which had baubles each of which had everyone's names on.

"You can each put your own on if you like. Sonia can you put mine and your mum's on. Come on Charlotte we'll put yours on sweetheart" Said David as he held Charlotte up and helped her put hers on the tree.

"Right who's going to put the angel on top, Carol?" Said David

"I can't reach David" Said Carol laughing

"Oh yes you can, come here" Said David as he lifted Carol up so she could put the angel on top

"No David I'm too heavy" Said Carol giggling and yelping

"Go on mum put it on" Said Sonia and Bianca as Carol placed the angel on the tree

"There we go complete" Said David as he cuddled Carol and passionately kissed her

"Umm dad not in front of Charlotte" Said Bianca who was now holding Charlotte

"Christmas" Shouted Charlotte

"Yes my clever girl that's right its Christmas. I think it's time you went to bed" Said David proudly as he stroked Charlotte's cheek with pure love

"I'll take her up" Said Bianca

"Alright darling, goodnight poppet" Said David as he kissed Charlotte

"Goodnight sweetie" Said Carol as she also kissed Charlotte

It was after Bianca had put Charlotte to bed that everyone else soon followed up. Pat, Roy and Janine went home after agreeing to come over and have Christmas with David, Carol and the kids. David and Carol were looking forward to the first Christmas with Charlotte who they had bought loads of presents for. At that moment they heard a massive row coming from across the hall between Billie and Sonia. David rushed in and held Billie back just as he was about to hit Sonia.

"Oi Oi Billie What's going on mate?" Said David

"Leave me alone you're not my dad" Said Billie as he pushed David away and ran to his room

"What did you say Sonia?" Said Carol sternly

"Just that David is our dad now and that Alan doesn't give a toss about any of us" Said Sonia

"Sonia that's awful Alan is Billie's dad of course he loves him" Said Carol

"He said that to me once, that he'd be my dad no matter what. At least David doesn't pretend to be the perfect dad but at least he cares" Said Sonia upset

"Sonia darling, Alan does love you. It's David he hates and that's why he keeps away" Said Carol struggling to explain

"It's true Sonia. Alan thinks the world of you and you can love us both you know" Said David comforting Sonia

David then left Sonia with Carol and went to Billie's bedroom who he found crying on his bed. He sat down on the bed and gently tapped Billie's shoulder.

"It's alright mate. Alan loves you so much. I mean why wouldn't he? You're his son and a great kid" Said David

"I miss him" Said Billie

"I know mate and I'm sorry. How about we invite your dad over for Christmas day so you can spend Christmas with everyone" Said David bravely

"Mum won't like that" Said Billie

"You leave your mum to me. Would you like that?" Said David

"Yeah. Thank you" Said Billie as he hugged David

"No worries, now you come and make it up with Sonia" Said David

He followed Billie back to Sonia's room and made sure they made things up before they then went to bed. He then approached Carol about asking Alan round for Christmas who was particularly hostile

"No David this is Charlotte's first Christmas and he'll just start an argument" Said Carol

"I know you don't like it but we've got to do this for Billie. I've ripped his life apart enough. I promise I'll be civil" Said David

"Fine but you owe me" Said Carol

"Well that's no problem I'm sure I can find a way to make it up to you" Said David as he nibbled Carol's ear and carried her into bed for a passionate night

It was no sooner that Christmas Eve had arrived in Walford. The kids were so excited about about Santa coming. Carol was making pigs in blankets and getting everything ready for the Christmas dinner the next day. Bianca and Ricky were spending their first Christmas together as a married couple. The whole family were listening to Christmas songs in the living room all evening

"Right kids come on its 10:00o'clock; time for bed" Said David

"Oh but we want to stay up longer" Whined Sonia and Billie

"Well if you don't go to bed Santa won't be able to deliver your presents" Said David to the youngsters

"Santa isn't real" Said Sonia who was now old enough to know the truth

"He is, isn't he David?" Asked Billie worried

"Of course he is mate but you have to make sure you are fast asleep for him to come" Said David winking

"Come on then let's all go up" Said Bianca assuring David she would make sure the kids all went to sleep while David and Carol finished wrapping presents.

"This is nice" Said David smiling at Carol

"What? Wrapping up presents at 11o'clock on Christmas Eve" Said Carol

"Yeah, come here. Fancy unwrapping an early Christmas present?" Said David as he pulled Carol towards him and sat her on his knee

"Mmm sounds intriguing" Said Carol as she intimately kissed David

They began to make their way upstairs like teenagers who couldn't keep their hands off each other. David had made the bedroom all nice to surprise Carol as a romantic Christmas present for her. She was thrilled.

"Oh David it's beautiful. I've got a surprise for you as well "Said Carol as she pushed David onto the bed and showed him her sexy Christmas lingerie she was wearing underneath her dressing gown

"Wow. You look gorgeous. Come here" Said David as he pulled her on top of him and they hastily began to make love despite the presence of Charlotte who was fast asleep.

David and Carol were giggling away so happy they couldn't believe it. After they lay in each other's arms so lovingly and as the clock hit midnight David said

"Merry Christmas love of my life"

"Merry Christmas David" Said Carol as she kissed him and they fell asleep together

It was 6 o'clock in the morning and David and Carol were awoken by the thunder of feet

"And here we go, they are going to be so hyper today" Said David

"They are kids David; they're excited" Said Carol

"I know so am I. It's like you always say I never really grew up" Said David winking at Carol causing her to giggle

"Do I because I was say judging by last night and Bianca we grew up way too fast" Said Carol

"Nah we were just in love" Said David kissing Carol's neck tenderly

"No David we have got to go downstairs for the kids" Said Carol

"Alright I'll hold you to some loving later" Said David as he and Carol smiled

They both got up and quickly got dressed to join the kids downstairs. Carol went over to the cot to wake Charlotte up and realised that she wasn't there

"David Charlotte's not here" Said Carol worried

"Where is she then? She must be with the kids" Said David

"Let's go and see" Said Carol

She and David rushed downstairs to see the kids who were all gathered in the lounge. As they walked in the kids played merry Christmas Everybody by Slade which surprised them. The kids then gave David and Carol their presents which they had all jointly bought to make special. The kids bought David a gold watch engraved with his name and Carol a gold locket with a picture of her and David when they were 14.

"Thanks you lot its great" Said David touched

"Thank you my darlings" Said Carol with tears coming to her eyes over the kids thoughtful gifts

"Nan helped us" Said Bianca

"I love you darling" Said Carol to an emotional Bianca

"Can we open our presents now" Said Billie who was desperate to see what Santa had bought him

"Yeah go on" Said David

David and Carol had bought all the presents as the kids couldn't afford to buy each other presents. They bought Billie a scalectric set, Sonia a music stand for her trumpet, Joe a designer jacket, Robbie some aftershave and Bianca a pair of gold earrings. Everyone helped Charlotte open her presents which were mostly toys that made her laugh. They all got little gifts from Pat and Roy. Alan then arrived with Billie's present which was a band new bike; a clear attempt to show David up. David took little notice of Alan and tried to let him enjoy the day with Billie. The kids all loved David now and Alan became incredibly jealous of his friendship with the kids and relationship with Carol. Lorraine was there with Peter with whom she had got back together with. Peter and David seemed to get on particularly since David was so grateful to Peter for looking after Karen and Joe when they were little. Christmas dinner was full of joy and the kids were all so happy. David was holding Charlotte and kissing Carol; they looked so happy.

"I told you to get a room" Said Sonia as she threw a potato and David's head and laughed

"Oi, I'm going to get you for that" Said David laughing

He ran over and tickled Sonia which made everyone laugh except Alan who flipped at David and punched him sending him crashing to the floor. Alan stood in disbelief as he couldn't believe what he had just done. Bianca and the kids looked so angry and disappointed which devastated Alan.

"I think you had better leave" Said Pat

"I hate you dad. You've ruined everything" Said Billie

"I'm sorry" Said Alan as he rushed out

Despite the commotion Carol gave David a bag of pea frozen peas for his eye which was now going black and everyone continued to enjoy the rest of the day. Lorraine, Peter and Joe left early as they were heading back to Bolton. Soon after Pat, Roy, Janine and Ricky left as Frank was coming to see them the next day but Bianca stayed to be with her family. Charlotte was getting so much attention with Robbie taking loads of pictures of her with the camera that David had bought for the family to share; she was growing up so fast. As it was getting late Charlotte was getting whiny as she was tired as were all the kids.

"Come on then. I think it's time we all went to bed" Said Carol

"Oh" Moaned the kids

"Up you go" Said Carol insistently marching them all upstairs

"I'll take Charlotte up" Said David quietly as Carol dealt with the kids and read Billie a story. David took Charlotte up and put her to bed. He read her a story and she was definitely turning into a pretty young girl with dark hair who was the spitting image of David. He watched her fall asleep and smiled on her as she was dreaming. Carol then walked in quietly and wrapped her arms around David who was still leaning over Charlotte's cot.

"Oooh hello" Said David as he turned and kissed her

"Is she asleep" Said Carol peering over the cot to see

"Yeah she's out to the count. It's been a great day for her" Said David sentimentally

"It's been lovely, thanks to you" Said Carol

"Eh?" Said David confused

"You've been amazing with the kids. I love you. Here you go" Said Carol as she passed David his gift

"Aww Carol we said weren't doing gifts" Said Avid as he opened it and saw a silver chain

"I know but you've made Christmas so special and I just knew it would look great on you. I couldn't resist. Shall I put it on for you" Said Carol intimately

"Yeah alright" Said David as he leant down towards her making their size difference evident

"Does it look good?" Said David

"Very sexy" Said Carol as she kissed his neck and they began to make love which they had both been dying to do since their moment earlier in the morning.

David and Carol had had such an awesome and loving Christmas as a family which they had often dreamed of as children. Both were neglected as children by their families but finally felt that together they had got their family Christmas which they had craved so badly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was now approaching Charlotte's first birthday. David was so excited and determined to make it special as he wanted to treasure every big moment in Charlotte's life.

"Hello my gorgeous girls" Said David as he came him from work

"Hello" Said Carol

"Have you had a nice day? Where are the kids?" Said David

"Sonia's at her friend's house, Billie's at Alan's and Bianca and Robbie are still out" said Carol whilst making dinner

"Where's Charlotte?" Said David

"Asleep upstairs she's been screaming all day long as she's teething. I'm exhausted" Said Carol

"Oh well then I won't wake her up and you come and sit down. I'll make the dinner" Said David sitting Carol down at the table pouring her a glass of wine.

"Thanks David. It's just been one of them days" Said Carol

"Well you just relax. Let's have a chat about Charlotte's birthday; it's Friday" Said David

"Yes David I hadn't forgotten" Said Carol

"I was thinking we could have just a little family party" Said David

"Yeah whatever" Said Carol not bothered

"You could at least show some interest Carol" Said David annoyed

"Shut up David. I'm so fed up and quite frankly the way Charlotte's been today I don't fell at all like having a party for her" Said Carol

"Don't be like that Carol" Said David

"Oh yeah well you try spending a day with her screaming in your ears" Shouted an exhausted Carol waking Charlotte

"I'll go" Said David as he went upstairs to see to Charlotte who seemed to calm down at the sight of David who brought her down to a frustrated Carol

"I forgot she was a daddy's girl. I swear she doesn't even like me much" Said Carol jealously

"Come here sweetheart. She adores you and I'm sorry" Said David signalling Carol to sit on his knee in attempt to comfort her

"I'm sorry too. I love you" Said Carol as she kissed Charlotte

"How about I take the day off tomorrow and take you out for the day; mum will look after Charlotte" Said David

"Really?" Said Carol excitedly

"Yeah, I've got to make sure I look after you. I love you" Said David

"Yes you have" Said Carol as she kissed David passionately which was disturbed by Charlotte who shouted Bianca's name as she walked through the door

"Hello darling. Where's Ricky?" Said Carol as she jumped off David's knee

"He's at Pat's having dinner as Janine was missing him. Hello Charlotte" Said Bianca as she took Charlotte form David

"Thanks darling" Said David as he kissed her head

"No worries, what are we doing for Charlotte's birthday on Friday?" Asked Bianca

"We're just going to have a little family tea" Said David

"Oh great that will be lovely, Charlotte will adore that" Said Bianca

"Bianca darling, can you and Ricky look after Billie and Sonia tomorrow evening?" Asked David

"Why?" Responded Bianca

"I'm taking your mum out for the day" Said David

"Oooooh" Said Bianca mocking their romance

"We might be back late. So you and Ricky are in charge" Said David

"What about Charlotte?" Said Bianca

"I'm going to ask mum to look after her" Said David

"Ok" Said Bianca

David, Carol and Bianca continued to chat about Charlotte's first birthday and they seemed so happy. Carol loved seeing what a great family they made and treasured seeing David be such a loving dad with their two girls. The next day David took Carol out for a romantic meal at a fancy restaurant and the two of them had such a fun time discussing their antics as teenagers which only made their relationship stronger. David booked them a room in a hotel for the afternoon to give Carol a good time away from Charlotte who was teething and therefore often interrupting them. After they had made love they just lay in each other's arms in complete disbelief of how happy they were.

"I love you Carol. Always have; always will" Said David

"I can't believe we missed out on all these years together. I should have fought for you" Said Carol

"Carol baby you did nothing wrong; it was me. I was a selfish prat and I have paid the price missing out all those years with you and Bianca. You were my whole life and I just threw you away" Said David

"It's in the past David. Let's just live in the present" Said Carol

"Yeah" Said David as he intimately kissed Carol

"Do you remember when we use to bunk off school and make out in my mum's living room" Said David nostalgically

"Yeah, we used to pretend we were watching movies" Said Carol chuckling

"Kept us away from Derek didn't it?" Said David smiling

"Yeah, he just wouldn't leave us alone. I hate him for destroying is" Said Carol

"Carol he'll never destroy us. We have something special; something that will be there forever" Said David

"But he did, didn't he?" Said Carol

"Carol that's all in the past now; we should be thinking about now" Said David

"David I can't just forget how you broke my heart and left me to raise Bianca alone" Said Carol

"You know it kills me that I missed out on all those years with you and her" Said David

"yeah, but you still left us" Said Carol

"Carol why are you doing this? I thought we were going to build a future together and get it right with Charlotte" Said David

"I know. I'm just scared of getting hurt again" Said Carol

"Carol we've been back together over a year now. We have another daughter. I'm not going to let you down this time"

"I know but I just can't help but fear that someone or something will mess us up" Said Carol

"They won't" Said as he kissed Carl and held her tightly in his arms

Carol and David ended their romantic day out by going for a stroll along the canal where they had shared so many special memories as children in love. On the face of it, it seemed wrong; two 13/14 year olds sleeping together but the power of their love for one another seemed to justify their actions back then. They arrived home to a clean and tidy house. Bianca was in the lounge with Pat who brought Charlotte round and come to help Bianca with the kids. Joe had arrived for Charlotte's first birthday which was the next day. Carol and David had a blissful evening with the kids and Pat which was in reality was what made them really happy.

The next day was Charlotte's first birthday and David was so excited as he was able to share with Charlotte. He had managed to build such a strong relationship with his kids: Bianca, Charlotte and Joe which gave him such pride and joy. David awoke to see Carol missing who had presumably gone to the bathroom to freshen up. He gazed into Charlotte's cot and saw her awake and crawling around.

"Happy birthday poppet" Said David as he picked her up and cuddled her lovingly in his arms

"I love you daddy" Said Charlotte softly as she embraced David's cuddle bringing a tear to his eye

Carol came in at that moment and sat on David's knee as they both wished their daughter a special first birthday. They were soon joined by Bianca who wanted to be the first to wish Charlotte happy birthday as they were the only two of the siblings who shared the same parents and therefore felt a stronger connection than the others. Charlotte adored Bianca and Carol and David watched on warmly knowing their two daughters would always be there for each other. A few moments later they all went downstairs and joined the others who had got up extra early and recruited Pat to help them arrange the party that they wanted for Charlotte's first birthday. They all had such a lovely family day and everyone hoped it would last forever. Charlotte was really developing a strong personality as she was getting older which made it obvious she was the daughter of David Wicks and Carol Jackson. At that moment Bianca brought out Charlottes cake which the kids had all made the day before. She blew out her candles with the help of all her siblings who had given her such a special day.

By the end of the day Charlotte was exhausted and she went straight to sleep in the evening which was a rare experience for Carol and David who had been kept awake by Charlotte's teething,

"She's such an angel" Said Carol watching on as Charlotte slept peacefully in her cot

"Yeah just like her mum" Said David as he came over and wrapped his arm around her waist whilst kissing her neck

"You must be joking. She's her father's daughter" Said Carol recognising that Charlotte was far more like David

Carol and David turned to face each other and began to kiss tenderly. David held her in his arms with all the strength he had; determined not to let the love of his life slip away from again. Although they weren't 14 anymore those feelings were still present which confused them both but they just knew when they were with each other they were at their happiest which was all they could ever ask for.

As the years went by Charlotte grew into a confident and charismatic girl which made David realise that she really needed him to be there for her as they shared so many qualities. Charlotte particularly loved spending in time with David and Pat whom she seemed to warm to the most showing that she most definitely took after them. Carol remained jealous of David's close relationship with Charlotte as she always believed she would be closer to the kids than David. David and Carol struggled to cope with sharing Charlotte and it was beginning to look like their little girl may just be the down fall of their extraordinary romance. Although David was tempted; he never strayed from Carol despite their almighty rows over their daughter and their fiery romance. Pat was so proud of what David had become and truly believed he had got things right with Carol, and the kids who depended on him. David now knew just how important Carol was to him and was determined to fight for her as she was worth it. The flame between them had never died since they first met that evening in 1976. They found it so difficult to adjust their romance to family life which they both so desperately wanted to do. Carol was beginning to show serious doubts about her relationship with David as she became fearful of her family unit being broken up by his presence. Carol relied on her kids love to see her through life and resented David's inadvertent intervention. Bianca and Charlotte were put in the middle of the parents messy but powerfuk romance and it became apparent that at some point they were going to have to choose between their mother and father which upset them as they knew it would be the end of the family the most desperately dreamed they could be. Bianca now had a son Liam who was 2 years younger than a now 4 year old Charlotte which meant Bianca was just about old enough to understand and sympathise. However Charlotte was far less able to cope with what was about to happen and would be devastated to los the family she knew and loved.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A few years had now passed and it was now Charlotte's first day at school; David was so excited that he would be able to share with her. She was so excited and looked a beautiful little girl in her brand new Walford primary school uniform. Bianca was so emotional taking pictures of her little sister. Sonia and Billie had both already gone to school and Robbie was on the market. David was so proud of her which brought tears to his eyes. Carol was distant and less excited feeling left out by David, Bianca and even Charlotte. Eventually Carol couldn't handle her discontent anymore and stormed out without even wishing Charlotte the best. Things had not been great between Carol and David in the last few months and Charlotte, Bianca and the others were beginning to sense it which worried them. However Charlotte had got her mum's sprit, determination and courage which gave her the strength to comfort big sister Bianca who was far more vulnerable.

David and Bianca ignored Carol's selfish strop and continued to proudly walk Charlotte to school. David held her hand tightly in an attempt to let her know he would always be there for and Bianca saw her safely into school and then expressed their disappointment in Carol for missing Charlotte's big day

"I can't believe she just left like that. She can be a right cow sometimes" Said Bianca

"Oi, she's your mother. She will have her reasons. I'll talk to her" Said David

"I'll see you later dad, I've got to go to work" Said Bianca as she rushed off.

Meanwhile Carol was in the launderette at work talking to Alan who had popped in for a chat. The two of them had become closer in recent weeks as Carol felt a safety with Alana that was missing for her relationship with David. She constantly feared their relationship would fail and therefore was struggling to come to terms with a long term future with David; the boy who broke her heart a a teenager. Carol and Alan discussed her concerns and little did she realise how jealous and manipulative he had become since she left him for David.

"If you don't think it will work out Carol then you've got to end it for the sake of the kids" Said Alan

"The problem is though that there is something between us that's electric. I felt it the moment he came back to Walford" Said Carol

"Yeah but Carol the last thing you want to do is hurt the kids or give him a chance to take them" Said Alan

"He would never do that; he's not evil. I spent my whole life sacrificing myself for the kids" Said Carol

"Carol he left you to raise Bianca on your own at 14. You can't rely him or trust him" Said Alan

"I'm going to end it today before it's too late. Thanks Alan you've been so good especially after what we've been through" Said Carol

"No worries" Said Alan as he walked out and left Carol. He couldn't help but smile as he knew even if he hadn't ruined their relationship he had surfaced a lot of deep rooted concerns which test their relationship.

Carol had avoided going home all day and even failed to be there to pick Charlotte up from her first day of school. David saw the disappointment in Charlotte's eyes at her mother's absence and was beginning to lose his patience with an unreasonable and distant Carol. David decided to cook dinner and make the house nice for Carol when she arrived home so they could have a chat about what had been going on recently between them. Carol arrived home late passed Charlotte's bed time and David was angry at Carol's disregard of such an important day in Charlotte's life.

"Where you been Carol? Charlotte was devastated when you didn't show up" Said David

"I'm sure she was fine; she had her precious dad. I just couldn't face it" Said Carol

"Carol what's going on? This isn't you; I know you" Said David looking into her eyes

"Let's sit down David" Said Carol seriously

"Carol?" Questioned a confused and anxious David

"It's not working David. I think we should call it a day" Said Carol

"What? Why" Said David confused and upset

"I just don't see us having a future together"

"But I love you Carol; I've been such a better person being with you" Said David

"I know but David I'm not that 14 year old little girl anymore. We cannot go back and find our past" Said Carol

"Carol I know. You are the love of my life sweetheart; please don't do this" Said David

"David my mind is made up. I want you to leave. It's over" Said Carol

"What? Where am I supposed to go? What about the girls?" Said David

"The girls will be fine with me. And I'm sure you will find somewhere to go. If you love me like you say you do then you'll leave Walford for good and spare the girls from heartache" Said Carol

"They are my girls Carol; I can't leave them" Said David

"You left before?" Said Carol

"I can't Carol. I love them; I love you" Said David with tears streaming down his face

"I'm sorry but it's for the best. Please don't make it horrible and shouty. I think maybe you should stay at your mum's tonight and say goodbye to the girls tomorrow" said Carol

"Ok. Carol I will always love you. You have given to special girls and you will always be the girl I first fell in love with. Never forget that will you." Said David

"I won't David but we are not 14 anymore. We both know that" Said Carol

At that moment David tearfully nodded in agreement with Carol and headed over to Pat's trying to think of a way of explaining to Bianca and Charlotte why he had to leave. Pat felt very sorry for David and for the first time in both their lives there was a real sense of a mother son relationsgip wgich had been so damaged over the years.

"What am I going to say mum?" Said David

"I wouldn't go if I was you. The girls need you too David" Said Pat

"I have to mum. I love Carol too much to stick around and make her suffer" Said David

"You'll lose Bianca and Charlotte" Said Pat concerned

"No I won't; they know I'll always love them. Mum you have to promise me that you'll look out for them for me. I know they'll be ok if you're looking out for them" Said David showing carol he forgave her and believed in her to help him make sure his girls were cared for

"I'll make sure they're ok" Said Pat to a clearly devastated David

The next day David was up early and making some arrangements to head off to Spain that evening. He had sold Roy the remainder if the Car lot and given Pat some of the money to ensure Bianca and Charlotte were cared for. David planned to leave in the early evening to ensure he had a good chance to say goodbye to Charlotte and Bianca together. Carol had promised to make sure Bianca and Charlotte were in so David could say his goodbyes. She began to fear that he would tell the girls she had asked him to leave which she knew they wouldn't forgive her for. David headed for the door of Pat's as he put his bags in the car ready to leave as soon as he'd seen the girls.

"You don't have to go David. She can't make you" Said Pat

"Mum, I've ruined enough things in her life. It's the least I can do for her. I love her enough to leave her" Said David

"I'm so proud of you David. Take care of yourself won't you darling?" Said Pat stroking his cheek

"I will mum; I love you. I hope you two are happy together. Just watch out gfor my girks" Said David as he hugged his mum and headed over to Carol's for the goodbye he had been dreading. Although he desperately didn't want to say goodbye to the girls it was the thought of saying goodbye to Carol that made his stomach flip. David nervously banged on the door not knowing what to say whoever opened the it was Bianca who made David feel so relaxed.

"Hi dad. Why didn't you use your key?" Said Bianca as she opened the door and walked away assuming he would follow. Bianca had no idea that her parents had split up which would David realised which make it that much harder to explain

"David, come in" Said Carol as she led him into the living room and shut the door. He hoped she had changed her mind but deep down he knew she was as stubborn as her word/

"Carol" Said David in that seductive and mysterious way

"I don't want you hurting the girl too much. They don't deserve it. Just tell it hasn't worked out" Said Carol

"They are going to think I don't care. Thy are my daughters" Said David

"When it suits you. The girls will do just fine without you" Said Crol

"I know they will. They're amazing. You're their mother Carol; they couldn't wish for better" Said David genuinely to a confused Carol

At that moment their eyes locked and for a moment it looked as though they were going to work things but then they were interrupted by Bianca who took Carol back to her head from her heart.

"What's going on?" Said Bianca realising something was wrong

"David's leaving for good" Said Carol

"What? You can't. What's happened?" Said Bianca hysterically

"We've just realised it's not going to work out so David's for all our sakes" Said Carol

"Mum this isn't fair. What about Charlotte? /has she told you to leave" Said Bianca as she turned to David who saw Carol's fear and shielded her from her actions to save her relationship with Bianca and Charlotte

"No darling. I've just decided that its best if I leave. You don't need me; I ruin people lives. You and Charlotte will do just fine without me" Said David

"Are you leaving now?" Said Bianca

"You're leaving Said Sonia as herself, Billie, Robbie and Charlotte walked in

"Yeah. It's for the best kids. Can I just have 5 minutes with your mum?" Said David

"Of course" Said the kids as they all went and waited in the kitchen

"Thanks. I couldn't bare to lose them" Said Carol

"You won't Carol. They love you" Said David as misty blue began to play in the background

"Oh god" Said Carol as the song flooded back memories of herself and David's teenage love

"Do you remember? Come here" Said David as Carol nodded and joined for a last dance before he left. As she moved towards him she fell into his bronze chest which her head lay so delicately against. Tears were slowly emerging from both their eyes as they held on tightly and danced. Every step took them back to when they were 14 dancing at a school dance and they realised there would always be an electric spark between them. As the song was coming to the end they locked gazes for several seconds before breaking down tightly in each other's arms as the music faded out. It was the perfect way to say goodbye but they both felt devastated over their parting. Carol wanted to stop him leaving but her stubbornness and pride stopped her and she realised they may be last moment she ever has with her true love.

As David left the room he heard a whimper coming from the stairs; it was Charlotte. She had heard the music and being the smart little girl she was quickly concluded that her parents had ended their relationship.

"Daddy are you leaving?" asked Charlotte

"Yes darling" Said David

"Why? Is it me?" Said Charlotte tearfully

"No it's definitely not you; You're perfect. It's just that me and your mum aren't going to work" Said David struggling to explain. Charlotte sensed this and gently put her arm around David to comfort him

"I don't want you to leave" Said Charlotte

"I know darling but I have to for the sake of everyone. I love you though and don't you ever forget it. Also I need you to promise me that you'll always look after your mum and Bianca" Said David

"I will dad; I promise" Said Charlotte as she and David tightly embraced. At that moment Bianca walked in and joined their embrace which lasted for what felt like ever

"Well I'd better be off girls. I promise I'll be in touch. I've already told Joe I'm leaving so don't worry about that" Said David

"I'm really going to miss you" Said Bianca who was clearly more vulnerable and emotional

"See you kids" Said David as he went out to his car followed by Bianca and Charlotte

"Bye girls, I love you so much and don't you forget. I'm so proud of you both. Take care my darlings" Said David as he hugged and kissed both of the heads before getting into his car tearfully as Charlotte and Bianca watched on hopelessly waving goodbye to their dad whilst holding on to each other. Charlotte then realised how alone David would be which really upset her. As they went back inside Charlotte and Bianca saw Carol clutching a photo of herself and David when they were 14 whilst crying at each other. Charlotte and Bianca looked at each other and realised how much Carol needed them so they sat either side of her and comforted her from losing the love of her life.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was early the next morning and Carol had been wide awake since 5am. She lay next to the empty space which still smelt like David. Carol became tearful until she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Said Carol wiping her eyes and putting on her strong front

"Charlotte" Said this soft sweet voice

"Come in darling" Said Carol

"I've brought you a cup of tea. Just like dad did every morning" Said Charlotte with concern for a heartbroken Carol. It was remarkable that a 4 year old could pick up such emotions and make tea in the morning. However Charlotte was very grown up in many ways and had promised her dad she would make sure Carol was ok.

"Thank you sweetheart. You're so gorgeous" said Carol as she hugged and kissed Charlotte who hugged her back. Both just sat on the bed holding and comforting each other over David's departure.

"Come on. We had better get you to school. Go and get dressed and I'll make you some breakfast" Said Carol who quickly got dressed and went downstairs to an unhappy Bianca who was annoyed about losing her dad

"Morning darling. Are you ok?" Said Carol

"Not really. I'll probably never see my dad again" Said Bianca

"I'm sorry darling but it just didn't work out" Said Carol

"Yeah well I'm going to work. I mean we need every penny we can get now he's gone" Said Bianca storming off only thinking of how David's departure had affected her.

Carol took Charlotte to school and they held hands the whole way. Charlotte could see that Carol regretted letting David go and was determined to let her know that David would always be there through her. Afterwards Carol went straight to the laundrette hoping to get back to normal despite every other person coming in asking why David left. Carol was losing her patience and then had to face Pat who looked annoyed

"Do you know what Pat just leave it out because I just don't think I can take it" Said Carol

"Look Carol I haven't come to have a go. I've come to say I'm here for you and the kids" Said Pat

"Thanks. I thought you'd be annoyed at me sending David away" Said Carol

"No. I do understand; it couldn't have been easy. He didn't blame you; you know" Said Pat

"I know but I feel pretty awful now and Bianca hates me" Said Carol

"She doesn't she's just upset and looking for someone to blame. Believe it or not but I do know how you feel. Look at me and frank" Said Pat

"What do you mean" Said Carol

"Well they'll always be something between you two. There always was when you were kids. Something special that I so wished I'd have encouraged you with. I men who knows where you might be now and perhaps I would have seen Bianca grow up. I can imagine you, David and Bianca living with me. He did love you; it broke his little heart when you split when you were 14 and even more so now" Said Pat

"There's an electric spark between is and the moment he takes me back to when I was 14. My mouth goes dry and every touch makes me shiver. I love him and no one else will come close but it just never works out and I can't put myself or the kids through that anymore" Said Carol

"I understand, but you can't run away from love Carol. Let's just make sure we stay close for the sake of Bianca and Charlotte; I am there nana" Said Pat

"Yeah we will and I won't cut you out Pat. Thy need you to stay close to be close to their dad. So do I" Said Carol

"You regret sending him way; don't you?" Said Pat

"I just couldn't believe it would work out. It's hurts too much" said Carol as she broke down in Pat's arms

"It's ok Carol. Don't get upset. David wouldn't want that. It was a comfort to him that you and the girls had each other" Said Pat holding Carol tightly motherly

"He'll be alone which makes him a worse person. He's a better person when he is with the family" Said Carol

"I know but don't worry about Carol he'll look after himself. He's stronger than you think" Said Pat

"Yeah but he's also vulnerable and needy" Said Carol with concern

"You've got to look forward Carol for your sake and the girl's. It's what he would want for you and the girls" Said Pat making sure Carol pulled herself together and used very strength she had to keep her family close and strong through her's and their heartbreak. Bianca and Charlotte were naturally devastated about losing their father but the others also seemed to miss David as he had been a huge part of their lives and looked after them all. Carol had now recognised that sending david away was a mistake and that she would have to live with it for the rest of her life. At that moment just as Carol was leaving to pick Charlotte up from school she bumped into Alan.

"Hi, you alright?" Said Carol

"Yeah good, I heard about David" Said Alan

"Well you were right it was never going to work out" Said Carol putting on her huge strong facade

"No I weren't I just said that because I couldn't stand the sight it thought of you two getting a happy ever after. I feel I've got justice now after what you did to me" Said Alan with cruel smugness

"What?" Said Carol trying not to believe what she had just heard

"I'm leaving now and I'm now satisfied you're going I know how it feel a to be lonely and miserable. I'm moving away" Said Alan

"What about Billy?" Said Carol showing how much she cared for her kids

"I'll stay in touch and see him as much as possible but i can't bare Walford anymore" Said Alan

"Well I hope you'll be very happy. Now if you'll excuse I need to collect my daughter from school. I made have lost David the rough your poison but I'll always have Charlotte and she a the spitting image of him" said Carol as she left feeling some comfort from her words

That evening after dinner Carol sat down with Charlotte and Bianca and had a long chat with them.

"I'm sorry I asked your dad to leave but it was the right decision. If he really has changed hell stay in touch and he knows where we are" Said Carol

"Mum I just want to know why. We deserve that" Said Bianca

"Honestly I was scared it wouldn't work out and couldn't face the prospect of heartbreak" Said Carol

"Oh mum" Said Bianca as she held her mum tightly close to her chest as she broke down. Charlotte knelt in front of both of them and held their hands as they united and vowed to help each other through the loss of David in their lives. It was a beautiful moment between Carol and her two most precious children who were fathered by the love of her life. Carol loved all her children equally but there was something about Bianca and Charlotte which kept her close to David and always made them seem special. Robbie, Sonia and Billie soon joined and the Jackson family united together to save the family. Everyone in the square admired their strength and watched them deal with life without David.

Charlotte over the next couple of years grew very close to Pat who made her feel close to David. She missed him dearly but had to try and adjust to life without him. Carol now had a new boyfriend Dan who Charlotte wasn't sure about. Bianca and Ricky had been married a while now and their relationship was not what it was. Charlotte loved Roy and went as far as calling him granddad believing him to be her granddad despite the fact her biological granddad was Pete Beale. Charlotte also created a strong bond with her uncle Ian and cousins Peter and Lucy who were of similar age. Dan and Charlotte never got along which Carol hated as she was very fond of him but she didn't know what Charlotte knew. Charlotte had discovered Bianca's connection to Dan and further walked in on them in bed together. Charlotte hated hiding this from Carol but knew it would break her heart if she knew. This caused a rift between Bianca and Charlotte who were usually so close. Carol sensed this and eventually the truth came out which ripped the family apart

"You dirty little slapper Bianca! How could you?" Said Carol tearfully after discovering Dan and Bianca's affair

"I'm sorry mum" Said Bianca begging for forgiveness

"What's going on?" Said Charlotte groggily as she had just been woken up.

"Nothing darling Bianca and I are just talking" Said Carol trying to hide Charlotte from the truth.

"She knows; doesn't she?" Said Charlotte to a devastated Bianca

"What? You knew about her and Dan? Why didn't you tell me?" Said Carol to a hesitant Charlotte whom looked directly at Bianca.

"You got your 6 year old sister to lie for you. She's just a kid" Said Carol angrily

"I'm sorry mum but it was over. It only happened twice and when I found out you were pregnant I stayed away and so did he. The last time we were together was in Manchester" Said Bianca hysterically.

"He came to Manchester. He knew I was pregnant then" Said Carol

"What? He can't have. I'm sorry mum I had no idea" Said Bianca

"It's too late Bianca I can't stand the sight of you. I want you gone and out of my life forever" Said Carol

"Mum no please" Said Charlotte not wanting to lose her sister

"Shhh Charlotte. You Bianca have turned out just like your father, selfish and destructive with no care for anyone else. I always thought you'd grow out of it but you're just a slut and I want nothing more to do with you"

"Im still your daughter. Please mum" Said Bianca

"No my daughter's a sweet little five year old with freckles and funny coloured hair. Do you think I want to lose you Bianca? You're my eldest child; I've spent more if my life with you than anyone but it's over, finished. I can't even bare the sight if you" Said Carol pushing Bianca away.

"Mum I'll be there for you; you don't have to be on your own. Please forgive me" Said Bianca

"No Bianca. You've gone too far this time. I want you gone. I was dumped at 15 with a kid and now I'm stuck again. I'm going to have an abortion; I'm not raising another child again alone" Said Carol

"Please don't do this mum" Said Bianca knowing Carol would regret it

"Get out Bianca. I don't want anything else to do with you" Said Carol harshly to a heartbroken Bianca who had also lost Ricky over her fling with Dan

Carol was devastated after letting Bianca go and in desperate need of some love. It was times like these that she desperately missed David and needed his love and care; it was then that 6 year old Charlotte realised that she would have to step up and be there for her mum to help her get through the loss of Bianca and David from her life.

A few days later Carol went for an abortion as she was still angry upset and what Bianca and Dan had done. Carol did not want to raise another child on her own again so knew deep down she had made the right decision. Bianca, Robbie and Sonia all tried to convince their mum to keep the baby vowing to stand by her and help her raise it with or without Dan's support. However Charlotte could understand her thinking and believed the right thing to do was support Carol whatever her choice. This caused a rift between Charlotte and Bianca which upset them both as well as Carol who knew how close they were. Carol was devastated by her decision to abort her baby realising she acted in anger and upset without thinking of the consequences of her actions. However the Jackson family was still in ruins and Carol had no choice but to ask Bianca to leave for everyone's sake. Bianca's relationship with Ricky was in tatters but Carol tried everything in her power to convince Ricky that Bianca loved him and to start a new life in Manchester. Although Carol was heartbroken by Bianca's betrayal she couldn't bear the thought of her eldest and most vulnerable child being all alone to raise her son.

Bianca spent her last days in the square saying goodbye to her loved ones starting with Pat who had supported her and been there ever since David had gone.

"Thanks for everything Pat. I don't know what I would've done without you since dad left" Said Bianca

"You just take good care of yourself Bianca darling and remember I'm always here for you if you need me" Said Pat

"I will and will you watch out for mum and the kids for me. I really thought she'd forgive me but I pushed her too far this time. I just wish Ricky would come and start a new life with me and Liam"

"I know darling but you've got to look to the future now for yours and Liam's sake. You take good care now and stay in touch" Said Pat as she tightly embraced Bianca saying her final goodbyes

It was then that Bianca went to say her goodbyes to her mum and siblings. Bianca was devastated at leaving her family just as her dad was when he left but somehow knew it was what she had to if she loved them. She said an emotional goodbye to Sonia, Billie and Robbie first who were gutted that she was leaving. Next was Carol which was the hardest for Bianca

"I'll see you mum. I'm sorry and I love you. Thank you for everything" Said Bianca as she hugged Carol. It finally felt to Carol like Bianca appreciated everything Carol had done for her raising her in the absence of David. Carol and Bianca had spent most pf their lives with each other which made it all the lot harder to except that they would no longer be together. Both knew it could be years before thy spoke again which brought an immense sadness to their emotional goodbye

"Bye Bianca, I love you forever and always" Said Carol determined to let her little girl walk away knowing she was loved.

Just as Bianca was about say goodbye to Charlotte Ricky appeared. He obviously still loved Bianca nd just wanted to be sure she felt the same and wasn't settling for second best. Bianca looked into Ricky's eyes and tearfully broke down confessing she wasn't sure he was all she wanted which ended their romance. Ricky was choked but kissed Bianca's cheek and wished her all the best in Manchester before leaving. At that moment Bianca sobbed into Charlottes arms. Charlotte was always expected to be strong and was determined to help her sister best she could.

"I'm going to miss you so much Charlotte because having you with me is like having mum and dad rolled into one. You're the best sister ever and I know you're going to do us all proud" Said Bianca to a tearful Charlotte

"I love you B. Always remember that and stay in touch. You're going to be just fine; I so believe in you" Said Charlotte softly to comfort Bianca

"Look after mum" Whispered Bianca into Charlotte's ear as the two sisters embraced and said their goodbyes.

Bianca then picked Liam up and headed off to the tube from the house away from her family who she loved so dearly. It was then that Carol said something to Bianca that she would never forget

"Bianca. Don't look back"

Tears filled Bianca's eyes as she used all her strength and left Walford alone with Liam. Carol felt that same feeling that came across her just after David left and as Sonia, Robbie and Billie headed home Carol and Charlotte stayed and Carol broke down in Charlotte's arms. Carol and Bianca had never been apart before and Carol just couldn't see how she was going to cope but felt a comfort that she still had Charlotte who was like having Bianca and David rolled into one. It was not long after that Carol, Charlotte and Billie moved away to start a new life in Balham with Alan whom Carol had reunited with. However Alan could never get over Carol going off with David and was constantly reminded of it through Charlotte who Alan never liked. Carol, Billie and Charlotte stuck together over the years and Billie was so protective with Charlotte. Charlotte deeply missed Bianca and David but she still had her mum and vowed to keep her promise she made to her Dad that she would look after her mum. Also Charlotte lost touch with Pat who had been her rock since her dad left.

Luckily after over 10 years apart Charlotte, Carol and Billie were reunited with Pat and Bianca who was back with Ricky and had 4 kids: Whitney, Tiffany and Morgan and Liam. Charlotte loved being back with her sister and was delighted to get to know her other family in Albert Square. However her she was devastated when her brother Billie died and Bianca went to prison. Charlotte once again proved to be the strength behind the family also striking u strong bonds with her nieces, nephews and cousins. However Charlotte still missed her dad who she had not seen since she was 4. It was only when Pat fell ill that she would have a chance to be reunited with her father after so many years apart. Also Charlotte was carrying a secret which would connect her more to her parents who she was so similar too already

The End

To be continued in the sequel: Teenage sweethearts happy ever after?


End file.
